Love Under The Sakura
by 1SuperKawaii
Summary: A plesant evening in the garden leads to posessiveness and desire. Byakuya/Rukia Senbonzakura/Sode no Shirayuki.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own bleach or its characters.

Byakuya/Rukia & Sode no Shirayuki/Senbonzakura

Mostly romance, some drama, slight comedy.

A Lemon for your personal enjoyment.

* * *

Rukia sat under a Sakura tree in the garden, completely lost in thought, gazing into the pond. She was wearing a lovely spring kimono of white with pink cherry petals. When Byakuya spotted her, he could not ignore the pretty girl under the tree. Sitting beside her he didn't say a single word, and didn't even look at her. This used to make her uncomfortable but now she was used to his behavior, and just continued to look at the pond for a while before breaking the silence.

"Are you well today Ni-sama." she said still looking out onto the landscape.

"You are aware of the date." It wasn't a question it was an answer.

"Yes." she didn't turn to him but took her hand off of her lap and placed it on his.

"If you want to talk or anything…you know I'm always here?" she still didn't face him.

"I hope you always will be, Rukia." he said looking at the same spot in the pond she was.

She smiled small and turned to him, he looked down into her eyes and gave her hand a thankful squeeze. He stayed there looking at her for a moment then left and walked toward the family shrine. Rukia looked back to the pond and sighed. It was always a solemn day. The anniversary of her sisters death came with the blooming of the Sakura trees. She had been like the flowers on the tree, delicate and only meant to live a fraction of the time the foliage on the other trees did.

Rukia wasn't a cherry blossom, Rukia was like her brother, they more resembled the needles of a pine tree, strong, long lasting, and a bit sharp for anyone who ventured too near. 'My sister is a rose and I am a useless thorn, its no wonder he loved her so much and keeps his distance from me.' she thought.

Rukia knew she resembled her sister but it wasn't her looks that was keeping her brother from returning her affections, it was her personality. As hard as she tried she couldn't be as delicate and meek as her sister must have been and she cursed herself for not being who he needed her to be. She was Rukia and neither could deny that fact.

But he cared, at least he care for her. He just told her he hoped she would always be there. It made her happy for a moment, but as quickly as that feeling came it went with the knowledge that he meant that for a sister and dare she say it, a friend. Were they friends? It seems the mostly quiet encounters gave them a special bond they didn't share with others. There was something about being together in the silence, a heavy energy she couldn't discern or feel with anyone else.

She spent the rest of the day telling her troubles to Sode no Shirayuki who had just parted with Senbonzakura. Senbonzakura was sick of being in the shrine after all of these years but he thought it his duty to be with his master on such an important date. If he had his choice he would have spent all of his time with Shirayuki and Rukia. It was in their company he desired to be and he didn't understand why his master chose to always be elsewhere.

Sode no Shirayuki and Senbonzakura watched as their masters left for work and walked away in silence. Shirayuki shook her head at the sight of the two and Senbonzakura knowingly nodded, then he led her away to the elaborate family garden.

"I am glad I can spend time alone with you today." Senbonzakura said.

A manifested Zanpakuto was the part of it's masters heart and soul. It was an honest representation of it's owners desires, needs, and everything the master tried to hide about themselves both good and bad.

"I am always happy to be with you Senbonzakura-dono." she said.

"Do you remember the day we first met?" she nodded and smiled at the question.

"I shook at my masters side for the first time to get your attention. The lord did not pay attention his heart had sped up and he was trying to suppress many emotions." he said.

"I remember, although I could not acknowledge you, I noticed the fluctuation in Byakuya-samas riatsu." she said.

"He kept his riatsu as low as possible so she would not feel frightened. Then he lost it when he passed that friend of hers, he let too much of it go, I felt my masters heart clench at seeing him so familiar with her. I feared I would not get too see you again because of Abarai. Zabimaru went on the defensive at my presence. Please tell me if you have feelings for him."

"My master and their master are the closest of friends. I could always feel Zabimaru' love but I have never shared his depth of feeling. I have also felt your love and desire to protect me." she answered.

"I kept that boy alive for you when we came to arrest Rukia. I held back so you would not be sad. We argued over his decision to let her die and we planned to follow her after to restore our honor. Do you hate us?"

"We understood the situation, we never hated either of you. We didn't understand why he bothered to save us."

"He realized too late what was important to us." Senbonzakura said.

"The promise to Hisana-san."

"Partly, when he held Rukia in his arms there was no longer denying the feelings he spent so long trying to rid himself of." he said.

She reached up with both hands and ran them along his mask. She began to lift it off when he took her hands in his to stop her. Their eyes met and they both saw the love and desire that had always been there.

"Only for you." he said as he allowed her to continue.

With the mask set aside, Shirayuki looked upon the handsome face. There was no wall between them anymore, they embraced and she kissed his willing lips. From that moment on he desired only to stay by her side and she would not leave him. They walked hand in hand everywhere and their spirit particles would noticeably mix. The people who came in contact with them were shocked at the affection and it started a wave of gossip. But neither cared.

Rukia and Sode no Shirayuki greeted Byakuya and Senbonzakura then joined them for dinner, as was now usual. Byakuya nodded at the bowing girls, Senbonzakura stood and bowed to them while greeting Sode no Shirayuki enthusiastically. Dinner wasn't as quiet, with more people at the table. Rukia, Shirayuki and Senbonzakura seemed to really enjoy each others company and talked about all kinds of things. Byakuya always remained silent except to make known his agreement or disagreement with an issue that interested him.

Rukia even got along well with Senbonzakura which left Byakuya even more confused. Rukia wouldn't open up to him or interact with him that way. If she could get along with the inner part of him that he was hiding from the world that was now out, she would have to like him.

"Shall we go for a walk in the garden?" Shirayuki suggested.

"Sounds good." Rukia answered as the two girls excused themselves. Shirayuki did not want to leave without Senbonzakura.

"Would Senbonzakura-dono like to join us?" Shirayuki asked and Senbonzakura looked at Byakuya eagerly.

"Go." was his only answer.

"Ni-sama please come too." Rukia offered to be polite.

He really surprised her by agreeing to go and the four strolled through the garden. The sun had just set and it was dark but the flowers were still fragrant under the rising moon. Senbonzakura and Sode no Shirayuki paired off and walked together happily, leaving Byakuya and Rukia silent in each others company.

"I will miss having them around when they go back to normal. It's nice having someone to talk to that's not Renji." Rukia said.

"Is my company not sufficient?" he asked.

"It's not that…It's well I didn't think you would care to hear about my silly problems."

"Rukia your problems are my problems, feel free to approach me on any issue." he said showing more disinterest then he was really feeling.

"I…thanks, if there's ever anything you want to… you know talk about Ni-sama." she said as he nodded to assure her.

"I feel kind of sorry for the both of them." she said trying to make conversation.

"How so?" he asked.

"They seem to really like being together. I haven't seen them part for long. People keep asking me if I noticed them holding hands, who wouldn't notice? He even insists on sitting guard by the door while we sleep. If its possible he's more protective then you are. I wonder if they will still be able to be friends after this is over."

"I do not know. I assume they will be able to communicate. Rukia I did not take you for a romantic."

"There's a lot you don't know about me Ni-sama."

"I shall make more of an effort." he said.

"I um will you help me train when things go back to normal?…Well your so good with your sword…and…I've been wanting to ask you for years…your skills are so much more refined then Renji' are and with the captain sick and unable to…I've surpassed the third seats…I want to reach Bankai soon."

"Your rambling Rukia, Why did you not ask me before?"

"I…I was scared to." she looked down.

"And you are no longer?" he looked at her and she answered him with an innocent nod.

"Rukia it would please me to train you, but you must do me one favor."

"Anything, Ni-sama?"

"Continue to wear the kimonos I give you, when you are at home. I tire of looking at these unpleasant uniforms all day."

"Sure! I've been wanting to wear them more, I'm sorry I haven't worn them much, you've given me so many pretty ones. Now where did those two go?" she said a bit too excitedly.

Rukia and Byakuya searched the garden for any sign of their manifested swords. From a thicket of Sakura trees that hung low and veiled a corner, they noticed an odd reflection. Upon inspection it was a piece of armor. This concerned them and they moved the branches to clear the view of the other side.

They both went wide eyed when they spotted Senbonzakura on top of Shirayuki, with their bodies tightly entwined. They were making love, with pink petals floating around them. Rukia wasn't sure if they were from the trees or Senbonzakura, she didn't ask or stay long enough to find out.

"Master, I am sorry." Senbonzakura shouted and stood up when he spotted them staring in shock.

Rukia covered her eyes. "No its ok were sorry for intruding. Don't let us disturb you, just go back to what you were doing." Rukia said quickly and grabbed a stunned Byakuya' hand pulling him out of the situation.

"I didn't know they could…I…I feel even worse for them now." Rukia said a bit embarrassed but more sad for them then anything else.

"It seems they have become more then friends." he hadn't let go of her hand and it seemed he was holding it tighter then before.

He led her to a tree where they sat and relaxed, both a bit embarrassed. A conversation began seriously with the current situation with the swords, then a discussion about fighting techniques, somehow it became a bit more personal. Soon they were telling each other things no one knew about them, they had a lot in common. Everyone was right, they really were a lot alike. Byakuya even became comfortable enough to give a small laugh once, in her presence, as the ice wall between them came down a bit that night.

"…yeah things were pretty bad there, Renji doesn't even know about that time before we met. I could never talk about it before." Rukia spoke relieved to have gotten that part of her past off of her chest.

"Things were not much different for your sister only her ability to handle such a life was an impossibility. That is why she accepted my proposal. We were just so young, but I do not regret marring her. I loved her even if she could not return my feelings."

"I'm so sorry she felt that way Ni-sama. I don't know how she couldn't love you with her whole heart, it's so easy." She put her arms around him for a hug and something hot shot through his body as she touched him.

"oh my goodness what time is it? We have to get up in two…" Rukia realized they had gone out walking around 8:45 and it was now 4:45.

"Rukia there is no work tomorrow."

"I forgot. That's a relief. Although its not like I would have slept all that well anyway." she said.

"I have noticed your light on late." he said.

"I've seen you walking the grounds late too. I guess we both just have insomnia."

"I would not mind your company the next time you are unable to sleep." he said.

"I was scared to approach you. You looked like you wanted to be left alone. So I didn't think.."

"Rukia I assumed after all of these years you would understand I have to uphold the dignity of our name. Shows of emotion are frowned upon and so are close relationships outside of the family. It was not so long ago that I was as hot headed as my lieutenant and I sometimes think I married your sister because I was told I could not. Much has changed over the years and I am set in my ways. I never wished to appear cold toward you, please know that." he told her with heartfelt honesty, even though it didn't show.

Rukia shivered from a passing breeze and he put his arm around her to warm her and to show her he wasn't so unfeeling. He was a bit taken when she placed her head on his shoulder, his grip on her tightened.

They fell asleep under the tree that night. When daylight came they were awoken by a panicked servant, who had spent the better part of the hour searching the mansion and finding them both missing.

"Master, Miss I have been looking everywhere, thank goodness, I was about to contact the fourth division. Breakfast will be served when you are ready." she bowed and left toward the kitchen.

He turned to Rukia who was still in his arms. "Stay home today, if you do not already have other plans." he said caressing her cheek and kissing her on the head.

Byakuya had paper work to complete that morning and Rukia went in for a nap. When noon came around she was dressing for lunch. The maid came in and urged her to hurry as the master was demanding her presence at the table.

"You are late." he took her roughly by the forearm as he got up to meet her. He towered over her but she was not scared of this action as it felt somehow different then it looked.

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting Ni-sama." she lifted an eyebrow at this action and their eyes locked as the tension grew.

Rukia had feelings for him and they were strong, but none of them compared to what she was feeling at this moment. Her heart rate rose and she found herself nearly drunk on the energy around them.

"You know I do not like it when you keep me waiting." he pulled her close, his left arm now around her waist wanting to become lost in her body.

"I'm sorry I wont…do it again." she said just inches from his lips.

Her attention was brought to the closeness of his lips, she observed every line, every indentation. Wanting nothing more then to taste him at that moment she parted her lips and he started closing the last of the gap between them. His eyes were half closed as he moved forward but was abruptly interrupted by someone saying that lunch was ready. The servants lined up with trays and he had no choice but to release her from his grip.

For a good portion of the day he helped her with the higher level Kidou spells.

"Concentrate." he said as he stood behind her, his arm over hers guiding her.

But the last thing she could do was concentrate with him so close to her, touching her. He was so controlled, and his skill was flawless at least that's what it seemed to Rukia. If she had known how hard it was for him to concentrate on the spell and not her she would be shocked. He was always in such perfect control except when it came to her. When he fought for her, when he fought to protect her, his skills were always right on point and infused with emotion he did not normally fight with.

When she was ready for bed she found she could not sleep, although her desire had calmed a bit, she was still feeling warm and restless. What happened this afternoon couldn't have possibly been what she thought, not after one night of friendly conversation. Maybe it was more then friendly.

_Flashback to the previous evenings conversation under the tree._

"_I'm glad we finally got to talk like this."_

"_Rukia why did you choose to stay here after all I had done?"_

"_After what you told me about having a sister and why you acted so distant all those years…you have still given me so much…a beautiful home, food, clothes, and some semblance of a family. It's all I ever wanted. You were just sad, you didn't hate me so I didn't want you to be lonely anymore. I never thought you would ever want to confide in me but I hoped that you would realize you had someone who cared about you would make it a little easier."_

"_You could have had a life there."_

"_Everything I want is right here. I'm happy with my decision."_

"_Forgive me for making you think that I hated you. I was always pleased with how hard you have worked to uphold the family name. I just should have realized how much more important your life is to me then honor and duty sooner. Neither have smiled for me as you do."_

She was sure she was in love with him after that night and so she set out to be with him. It was raining outside she walked out onto the porch hopeful that she might see him. She found him sitting looking out into the dark abyss.

She walked over to him and he stood to greet her. He had started being nicer to her and she didn't want any of it to go away. For him she had worn an enticing short blue nightgown. When his eyes fell on her his breath picked up. Someone tempted him to be something other then the cold, restrained man he had become and she was standing before him.

His arm wrapped around her and his hand ran along the side of her body and down to her thigh as he pulled her to his lap as she put her arms around his neck, her body half twisted to face him. It all could still seem so innocent if need be, but it was far from innocent. He wanted her near as possible but the restraints between them kept him from doing to her what he wanted.

She rewarded him with a kiss on the cheek for all of the special attention she had been receiving. His insides filled with heat as her lips met his flesh and her body signaled him for more contact. No part of her moved away as her brothers hand gripped the inner part of her leg. They both knew a brother should not touch his sister in such a way. As they sat together he couldn't stop looking at her eyes and lips. How they would look if those puffy lips were wrapped around his arousal and those large violet eyes were looking up at him.

He couldn't take it any longer and she found his left hand at the bottom of her already short night dress being slowly pulled higher on her legs while the right had moved up her body and cupped her breast.

"Rukia go to bed." He put his hand on his forehead and breathing was out of control as he nearly took her there.

"Ni-sama?" She was confused when he stopped.

"I said go to bed and do not walk around in such outfits." He really didn't want to say that last part but they way she looked was making it hard to keep himself together and if she wore something like that again there was no telling what he would have done to her.

He would not disrespect her by taking her unwed. She was too pure, too sweet. As much as he wanted her he was still a gentlemen and could not do that to her unless he could offer her more. One thing was for sure no one else would have her but him, not unless they wanted to brutally murdered. Just thinking about someone else touching her pure body made him want to kill. She was his and he was the one who was going to taint her. But first there were some politics to work out not to mention she would have to agree to a lifetime of duty and rules.

Rukia felt rejected, like she did something wrong. She tried to seduce her brother, he was touching her and she let him. After all he was still a man and any man could only take so much. What she wanted from him would never be hers, he was forever in love with the grave. Shame overtook her and she cried in silence and watched the rain fall from her room.

Luckily the next morning wasn't difficult because he didn't act like anything occurred, not that he would have. He engaged her in conversation, it calmed her nerves and made her more comfortable then she had been in all the years they had spent in awkward silence.

Byakuya and Rukia still met evenings in the garden. Rukia kept a notable distance which was good because he could spend time with her without things getting too out of hand. Rukia just wanted to be near him, it seemed they were going to be stuck in the realm of friendship and nothing more. She could deal with that as long as he was near her.

Senbonzakura and Shirayuki seemed to have disappeared around this time. Choosing to spend every moment together they had no interest in training unnecessarily with their masters.


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks later…Matsumoto, Rukia, Hitsugaya, Byakuya and Renji were sitting outside having lunch in the Kuchiki garden. It was a beautiful warm day in late spring. Rukia loved to have her friends over to lunch at such a lovely place. Byakuya didn't mind either because it was so peaceful and he was trying to be more personable for Rukia' sake.

Rukia and Matsumoto were talking among themselves on one side of the round table. Hitsygaya and Byakuya were sitting quietly seemingly in their own world and Renji was filling out paper work, hurriedly. A sad love song came on the radio which made everyone nostalgic.

"Oh that's such a sad love song. It reminds me of…" Matsumoto said and stopped so as not to mention his name.

"Its ok It reminds me of my first love too." she looked over to Renji and smiled but he didn't look up, still immersed in the form he was filling out.

"It's just so hard sometimes." Matsumoto said her disposition forlorn.

"I know, I remember the day I first heard that song. It was too weeks after I came to live here. I cried my eyes out that night and I swore I'd never love again. I thought I hated him but it was really myself I hated. I'm glad things are ok between us now." Rukia admitted.

Byakuya did not move but was now attentively listening to the conversation. Just how close was his lieutenant to Rukia and was there something going on? Jealousy waved over him like the petal like blades of his release.

Matsumoto had known Renji for a long time and she had spent the last 60 years hearing him whine and complain about his mistake of letting Rukia go. How much he loved Rukia, how they used to be together all of the time, how he thought they would always be together. How he was going to get her back. So it's easy to excuse Matsumoto for getting a little angry at Rukia.

"Rukia! Did you really used to be in love with Renji?" Matsumoto said.

"I didn't think our past was a secret." she didn't realize how secretive she had been about it and how she was unknowingly stringing Renji along.

"That's perfect Renji still loves you, you can be together." Matsumoto said.

"It's more complicated then that." Rukia said.

"How the hell is it more complicated? You two used to be in love, isn't that right? How can you not be together?" Matsumoto said too loudly getting worked up but also hitting a sore spot in Rukia.

"Yes I was in love with Renji!" Rukia yelled making Matsumoto jump back in surprise at the emotional reaction.

Unfortunately for the porch roof, Byakuya let his riatsu flare at hearing this and it took out the front column holding up the south corner. There was no way she could love Renji, he wasn't going to let that happen. Renji would be cut down if he got near her. Luckily no one was looking at the house or Byakuya' face at that moment there was too much drama unfolding in front of them.

"Rukia!?" Renji said hopeful.

"So what's the problem. Do you have any idea how much Renji is in love with you! If I had Gin back I wouldn't care what the situation was! If your worried about Kuchiki Taicho I'm sure he will allow you to marry." Matsumoto was upset because of her situation and projected it to Rukia' situation.

"You don't understand its not like that!" Rukia yelled.

"Then how is it?" Matsumoto said quieter.

"It's… it's because I'm not in love with him anymore!" Byakuya was a bit happier at hearing this.

"What?" Matsumoto reacted really surprised.

"It's because I'm in love with someone else damn it!" she covered her mouth horrified that she just said it and in saying it out loud she could no longer try to deny the feelings she was so desperately trying to suppress.

"What the heck do you mean someone else!?" Renji yelled.

"Rukia…Renji…I didn't mean I…" Matsumoto stammered.

"Matsumoto! Stay out of it. You've done enough." Hitsugaya said.

"Who the hell is he Rukia!"

"I'm sorry Renji.""Sorry! You think sorry…after all of these years! Rukia I thought you could…just a few more years and I'll be stronger…wait please…why?" Renji was going through a barrage of emotions.

Renji yelled with his hands on Rukia shoulders creating a feeling of dejavu. Would he have to let her go two times in his life. It was just too much.

"I'm sorry Renji." was all she could say, it broke her heart again to break his.

"Who the hell is he?!" Renji said through his teeth angry enough to kill.

"It's none of your concern." Rukia whispered looking down.

"Is it Ichigo? Just tell me!"

There went another column to the porch. Ichigo was not a name he wanted to hear with the implication of love. Byakuya continued to sip his tea like his house wasn't falling down.

Luckily for Byakuya everyone was focused on the argument and a collapsing roof wasn't deterring anyone from this. Hitsugaya however noticed that when Rukia mentioned in love and Renji in the same sentence Byakuya' riatsu flared out of control and it happened not once but again at the name Ichigo. One thing he knew about Byakuya is that he did not loose control nor did he care about anything said or done, unless it involved his sister.

It was usually sweet how he protected her, other times it was down right creepy how scary Byakuya could be when it came to her. One evening Matsumoto had dragged Toshiro out and he and Rukia not being used to alcohol got a little too close. They had spent most of the night talking, then somehow they ended up in his bedroom. Their evening was ended abruptly when Byakuya practically knocked down his door, gave him a most intimidating look, and carried Rukia home. Toshiro wondered how he knew his sister was there and why he even cared that she was.

"He's a 15 year old boy, what do you take me for, a pervert!" she yelled.

"Then tell me who it is!" Renji was now begging looking like he was about to cry if she didn't say.

"I…there's no point, he doesn't like me that way anyway!" she yelled and turned and stormed off.

Renji went in the other direction his hands ripping at his hair as he left angry and distraught.

"Rukia!" Matsumoto went after her apologetic at what she just started.

Hitsugaya and Byakuya sat there alone looking into opposite directions sipping tea pretending that nothing just happened.

"It's none of my business, but your reaction to Rukia…" Hitsugaya said.

"Your right it is none of your business." Byakuya answered quickly not looking at him.

"A hot summer is expected." Hitsugaya, understanding it wasn't his business, changed the subject.

"So I have heard. How are the new recruits?" Byakuya asked.

* * *

Matsumoto and Rukia were talking over tea about the situation with Renji. Renji had gone on after that day like nothing had happened. It made Rukia a bit nervous but the last thing she wanted to do was loose her best friend. He was going to wait for her crush to be over, then as always be there to pick up the pieces. Renji was just too awesome, he could be so stupid sometimes but when it came to loyalty and friendship he was a step above the rest. If it wasn't for the man she lived with she probably would have stayed in love with him.

When Rukia mentioned the new kimono her brother gave her a few days ago, it caught Matsumoto' interest. Kimonos of the royal families were always the most beautiful and she continued to pester Rukia to see it until she gave in. They made their way to Rukia' room.

"Geez Rukia how far away is your room? This place is huge."

"Its only a bit farther."

When they got to Rukia' room the first thing they noticed was a pretty gift box sitting in the middle of the floor. Rukia looked at the box, and wondered why it was there. She knew who the item was from. Once in a while she would receive a gift on a holiday or her birthday, that is if anyone remembered. But recently she had been receiving a ton. There was a card on the box she read it.

"Rukia I shall assume no explanation is needed - Byakuya" Rukia read out loud.

"Hurry open it!" Matsumoto was getting excited.

"Rukia it's a beautiful silk scarf." she exclaimed.

"Its more then silk, its windflower. Why did he give this to me?" Rukia was looking confused.

" It looks just like the one your brother wears but its as thin as mine." She pointed to the pink scarf she was wearing.

"This is only for high ranking family members, only ni-sama and grandfather wear one of these. You could feed a whole district for a year for what this must have cost." Rukia held the scarf up and examined it closely.

"That's not all in the box. There's this metal thing, looks just like…" Matsumoto held the item looking as confused as Rukia did.

"It's like the piece Ni-sama wears on the side of his head This is way too strange." Rukia stated.

"He must really like his little sister, let me help you with that."

"Little sister." Rukia said with a sigh and looked really sad.

"Rukia I didn't know you felt that way about your brother, oh now I understand the situation with Renji, I'm so sorry I just.. Gin."

" I know. It's not like that I…" Rukia couldn't finish the lie.

"It's not? really? You cant lie to me." Matsumoto knew Rukia better then that.

"I'm such an idiot."

"So where are we going to put this metal thing? How about here?" Matsumoto placed the Kenseikan piece on the top of the clump of hair that falls into Rukia' face.

"It definitely works there. You really look like you are related now, oh sorry."

She looked at herself in the mirror. She was certainly a daughter of the Kuchiki clan, there was no denying it , and it made her think one word over and over 'incest'. The feelings she was having for her brother were wrong. Adopted or not it was wrong and her reflection only proved it.

"Is this the kimono? its gorgeous!" she tried it on but she was much taller and it didn't fit around her chest.

"No that's the one he gave me last week." Rukia said.

"Last week? Really? And where did you get this?" she picked up a pretty diamond bracelet on her vanity.

"It was waiting in my room yesterday."

"Wow these are some nice gifts. He hasn't given you anything else has he?"

"Well." Rukia looked a bit embarrassed.

"Well what?" Matsumoto asked.

Rukia showed her the comb that was waiting for her when she woke up this morning, the four other kimonos that came on the weekend, the earrings, the Chappy plushy, the four necklaces that came with each kimono, the hair ornaments, and the box of home made chocolate in the form of the seaweed ambassador.

"Oh and then all of these." Rukia pointed out the pile of gift boxes surrounded by dozens of flowers.

" Why didn't I notice those before? Well if you were married I'd say he was cheating, but since your not, well I think your brother might be in love with you too. There's no other explanation."

"I highly doubt that, maybe he's just trying to make up for all the birthdays he's missed." she said not mentioning that he might be trying to make up for almost giving into lust that night.

"Rukia a man doesn't go all out like that because he missed a few birthdays."

"Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya yelled

"Oh, he found me. I'll be talking to you soon."

"Rukia, the maid said that Mat…" he stopped and stared for a moment.

"Is Matsumoto here?"

"I think she went back to work right after lunch." Rukia lied to give the woman a head start.

"I am sorry to bother you Kuchiki-sama and I did not know this was your bedroom. Excuse my behavior." he bowed.

"Toshiro? What's up with the formalities and since when do you use sama with my name? Besides I've been in your bedroom before." she giggled a bit and he motioned to what was on her head then the scarf on her neck while she was speaking.

"Shhh." he got close to her, and put his finger to her lips letting his thumb caress her bottom lip and pull it open a little, as he glared at them with want from the memory of that night.

"We were drunk, I don't want that loud mouth lieutenant hearing, she would never shut up about it." he spoke in a near whisper.

"It's not like anything much happened anyway." she said and he gave a disappointed nod.

"What's that ruckus outside?" he asked stepping back breaking the close contact.

They opened the sliding door to find Senbonzakura and Hyōrinmaru in a stand off with Sode no Shirayuki trying to calm them both down.

"Rukia-sama I'm glad you are here. It's just like what happened with Zabimaru a few weeks ago." Sode no Shirayuki said.

"I wish to claim her, she is an ice element like I am." Hyōrinmaru said an ice dragon surrounding him.

"She is mine, I will not let her go." Senbonzakura said with cherry blossom like blades floating around him.

"I can teach her more then you can." Hyōrinmaru said matter of factly.

"There is nothing you can show her that I have not already." Senbonzakura said in a stern bored manner. This fight didn't exactly have the most personality.

"Hyōrinmaru we are going to be late." Hitsugaya said.

"My apologies. Sode no Shirayuki, please reconsider my offer of companionship." Hyōrinmaru said and went with Hitsugaya.

Senbonzakura took her closely to his side with no intention of ever parting with her.

Hitsugaya walked Rukia half way to her division when they said goodbye and went in opposite directions.

"Rukia! What the heck? I mean sorry Rukia." Sentaro reacted at her appearance.

"Yeah you look just like your brother." Kiyone said.

"Congratulations." They said simultaneously.

"Hey I'm happier for Rukia." Sentaro said.

"No I'm happier for Rukia." Kiyone argued.

"But I like Rukia more." Sentaro said.

"No you don't I'm a way better friend then you are." Kiyone said.

* * *

Byakuya was in his office, he had turned his chair to the window behind his desk and was staring outside. There was a huge stack of untouched papers on his desk. His thoughts that day were again spent on his sister and his wife. He had loved Hisana, she was his first love but she had loved him only out of obligation and gratefulness, he thought his love would be enough for the both of them. He knew it would go wrong sooner or later.

Then she died on him while his love was still hot, leaving him alone with no one to confide in. Not only did she die on him but she dropped the burden of her sister on him. He wondered if somehow she knew it would turn out this way, she looked so peaceful in those last moments. Yes Rukia was her last gift to him, she could rest in peace if he and Rukia could find happiness and take care of each other.

Would she ever share his feelings? He was a difficult enough man to deal with, never mind live with. He knew she cared for him, she always showed him respect and even though she seemed scared at times she always reached out for his friendship and any affection he offered. She had stayed in soul society for his sake and when that night stopped looking innocent she hadn't pulled away. He wouldn't be able to bare it if she were to reject him now.

Renji returned from training after lunch and greeted his captain.

"Taicho, everyone fought well today." he looked at his captain like he was trying to figure something out.

"Abarai why are you looking at me like that?"

"Something is different about you today. Hey, I know did you drop one of those metal things on the side of your head? I was sure there were …." He was now looking at the ceiling trying to remember.

"Should I send someone out to find it?" Renji asked.

"That will not be necessary. It was intentional." Byakuya turned his chair back to the window.

"Why?" Renji asked.

"I see you do not have enough to do today. Take these forms and have them completed by noon tomorrow."

Renji picked up the stack of papers and no longer cared about his captains new hair issue because of all the work that now had to be done. He wished he could just learn to keep his mouth shut. The strangest things always did get his captain angry. Usually he was in a fair mood unless the conversation mentioned Rukia. Renji learned since he started working with his captain that the subject of Rukia was off limits unless he wanted a day full of paper work. But he didn't mention Rukia, so what was up with the attitude?

Renji went looking for Rukia after work. They were always going to be friends no matter what . He ran into her on her way home.

"There you are…I." Renji busted out laughing.

"What's so funny idiot?" Rukia reacted to him like she always had but she was distracted with thoughts of her brother.

"You look just like a mini version of your brother. Why are you… What the heck…" He

couldn't finish he was laughing so hard.

"Shut up. I don't even know why I was given these things. The note I received this afternoon said I should know, but I didn't dare ask."

"Hey I thought Taicho was missing a hair thing, so that's where it went."

"What!?" She grabbed him by the collar and gave him a serious look.

"Hey Rukia calm down your scaring me."

"You better tell me everything you know, now" she demanded.

"Geez Rukia you don't have to act like him too. I don't know, he was missing… well he was missing that side piece, when I questioned him he said it was intentional and gave me more work so I didn't ask anymore questions. I thought you would know."

"I think I'm going to go straight home tonight. It must be something important."

"Ok good evening Mini Taicho." he bowed and started laughing again.

Rukia arrived home and went straight to dinner. She sat trying not to make eye contact with her grandfather or brother. It was a strange sight the three of them dressed alike, the atmosphere looked and felt extra formal that evening. When she finally sat she noticed the missing piece in her brothers Kenseikan but he was as stone faced as ever.

"I see you received my gift."

"Yes, Thank you Ni-sama, I am truly honored."

" Then there is no misunderstanding."

"Huh no of course not, I got your note." She was assuming he was asking if she knew who it was from and that she was supposed to wear the items.

"I request your presence tomorrow evening after dinner." the command came with a formal sternness she hadn't heard from him in a while.

"Yes- Ni-sama." she didn't ask anything more, If he was asking her to do something she was going to do it no questions asked.

No one said anything for the rest of the evening and Rukia went off to bed and stayed in her room that night. Her brothers manner scared her a bit. She wanted to know what had gotten into him but she thought it best to leave him alone. Renji already said he was in a bad mood today. He would probably be over it by the morning, his life was pretty hectic.

* * *

"Rukia you coming out with us tonight?" Matsumoto said.

"I cant I have some formal thing at home tonight."

"What kind of thing?" Momo asked.

"I don't know really, I think it has something to do with the family items I'm wearing."

"Maybe they are finally throwing you out." Renji said jokingly.

"Don't joke Renji." Rukia got upset.

"I bet it has something to do with raising your status or something, royals have strange customs." Yumichika said.

"I guess, I really have no clue but that does sort of make sense." Rukia said.

"They must be making you a full fledged Kuchiki." Ikakku said looking like he was thinking hard.

"I doubt that otherwise they would have called us for a blood transfer." Nemu said seriously as everyone looked at her.

"I already have full status. I was adopted as a daughter of the main line so I'm Ni-sama' beneficiary and heir until he has children."

"What you get everything!" Renji exclaimed. While everyone around her asked all kinds of questions about what she was going to get of that deal.

"I wont talk about such things! Nothing is going to happen to ni-sama! I...I don't know what I would do if something did." she was looking distraught at the idea,

"We didn't mean anything by it but were just shocked." Matsumoto said and everyone nodded.

"You know Rukia if he kicks you out tonight you can always come and live with me." Renji winked at her and she slugged him.

"Damn Rukia what was that for! You know your too damn attached to your brother. I don't know how you can stand him. If I didn't know better Id say you were in love with him." Renji was fuming and Rukia was silent.

"Rukia please don't tell me…" Renji stopped not wanting to come to the conclusion he was coming to.

"Idiot I'm going home." Rukia said.

"Renji you moron. Rukia don't mind him were sorry." Matsumoto called.

* * *

Rukia went home and changed into one of the kimonos her brother gave her. She figured that she might as well look nice for whatever was going on, and he did insist she always wear kimono when home. Senbonzakura and Shirayuki were at dinner also tonight, they had been missing dinner on and off for some time but were there this evening. Rukia sat next to her grandfather across from Byakuya. Everyone was quiet tonight and the atmosphere a bit heavy. Rukia was getting unnerved but she didn't show it, taking the cue from her brother she sat as stone faced as he did.

When dinner was over a servant came in and announced that everything was ready in the other room. No one said anything while walking single file behind Byakuya to the room. Rukia had no clue what was going on, she was sure by the items she was wearing that she wasn't going to be thrown out of the family, stupid Renji for putting that in her head and making her worry.

When they all entered the room, a man who looked like a monk, was waiting there with what looked like a tea set and three cups. There was also a large scroll and a quill. Ginrei their grandfather motioned Senbonzakura and Shirayuki to sit to the side of the room. Byakuya took Rukia by the wrist and helped her into a kneeling position in front of the man as he did the same beside her. Rukia was clueless as to what this custom was but she knew it definitely involved her this time.

"Will you please sign here." He handed the quill to Byakuya who signed his name.

"Miss." he then handed her the pen and she signed the scroll not reading it trusting her brother.

"Please drink this three times." he handed a cup to Byakuya and one to Rukia.

Rukia complied still wondering what the purpose was. The cups were switched and she was told to do it again. The whole thing was happening at an unusually quick speed and she didn't have much time to react. By the time the third cup had been placed into her hands, it had been less then two minutes since she had knelt down. She became even more confused as this looked like a wedding ceremony not that she had ever seen one. All sorts of thoughts went through her head as she took the last sip. She was freaking out inside but didn't show it, there was no way this was what she was thinking it was, she just wanted answers.

"Congratulations. I'm sorry but I have to go." The priest said.

"I know it was short notice. Thank you for interrupting your pilgrimage to be here." Byakuya said.

"I'm happy to be able to perform this yet again for your family." he said.

"We would not have anyone else. If everyone will excuse me I have to make the announcements." Ginrei said and left the room.

Rukia hadn't moved from her spot, she was sitting stunned trying to take in what had just occurred. She was married wasn't she. No one had asked her, she hadn't had any prior notice, no engagement. Ginrei was going to make announcements, what would people think? She had just married her brother, how was she to know that putting on those items was an acceptance of a proposal? What a stupid way to propose. Why the heck did he even marry her? What was going on?

Had he needed a wife for whatever reason she would have said yes but there wasn't any mention of his being pressured into marriage. How was she supposed to act, now? There was nothing on his face that was readable and she just looked like a deer caught in headlights. Shirayuki went over to her.

"I knew you would accept, now we can all be together forever." she took Senbonzakura' hand.

"Come along Rukia." Byakuya helped Rukia up and led her out of the room.

"Um..Ni-sama?" she finally managed to speak.

"A wife should not call her husband brother." they continued down the hall.

"B…Byakuya what…why did we just get married?" the question stopped him.

"Rukia?" he turned to her.

" The truth is I didn't know that was what this meant." she pointed to the piece in her hair.

"I see, I was mistaken, I assumed you knew what you were getting yourself into when you

put that on. If you wish it is not too late to undo.." he looked as bored as ever but he was nervous she might not want this.

That moment he realized how abnormal his approach was, he just assumed she wanted to be with him too. After all the time they had spent together over the last few weeks, the gifts, their bonding, their marriage she still didn't know how he felt. He had only himself to blame for her insecurities, he never said anything, he just assumed she could tell.

"That's not it, it's…why did you just marry me?" Rukia came out and asked honestly.

"Rukia when I want something I go after it, and I wanted you, and now I have you. I should not have waited so long." he kissed her on the forehead to get his point across.

"Wait does that mean you…?" She realized then that he married her because it was what he wanted so she smiled.

"Yes Rukia I love you. I thought it obvious. I hope that you will choose to stay with me." he held out his hand to her and she gladly took it.

"I…yes I will."

"Good, come we still have one more thing to do this evening to make our marriage official." he smiled and led her to his room a bit too eagerly.

They came to his room which was now theirs, she seemed shy and he had to physically move her so he could close the door. The evening had already been planned and everything was set for them. Multiple sets of candles lit the corners of the room their flames dancing and casting shadows on the walls. A white sake set sat next to the beddings. The sleeping mats on the floor had crisp white sheets that called them to lay down. The whole room was warm and inviting.

She seemed nervous, and he knew he had to be gentle with her. They had never even kissed before and realizing this made him worry for a second. He would have to take her slowly. They sat and he held her for a moment and waited for her to open herself fully to his embrace.

Motioning to her to pour the sake, she understood and gave them both a good sized serving. Rukia really needed to relax, she was still in a state of shock.

"Your so beautiful Rukia. I have wanted this for so long." he held her tightly and placed the gentlest kiss upon her lips then stopped to look at her reaction.

She gave a demure smile and he kissed her again this time he deepened it a bit more and held it longer. It took her some time to get over her shock then she began kissing him back. It tasted just as delicious as she imagined.

"Rukia It does not matter but I must know, did you and Abarai?" he looked at her one hand around her waste the other stroking her face.

"No, we never did, I've never gone through with it." she said still looking overly modest.

Something came over him at hearing her answer. She was going to be his alone and no one else's. His passion started welling inside of him at hearing her words. Rougher now, as opposed to before, he kissed her with all of the passion he had been holding in for her for so long. His control had left him, and sensing this she kissed him the way she had only dreamt of them doing.

She let him overtake her as he laid her back, not breaking their kiss. He pulled off his scarf throwing it to the ground beside him then pulled hers off and turned the tie of her obie to the front. The bow was undone like that of a gift, as she was a gift to him. Unfolding the sides of her kimono, not yet removing it, just to reveal her bare skin, there was an overwhelming relief that their bodies would soon become one.

He placed petite kisses on her chest and on her breast leading up to her neck where he deeply inhaled her scent. They sat up and she helped him off with his clothes as they kissed heavily in between. Each movement becoming more frantic and desperate for the closeness they had both desired for years.

When he laid her back down, their unclad bodies entwined, he should have taken more time with her but he could no longer wait. It had been too long for him and her moans kept edging him on.

There was no self-control anymore, he took her hard and fast, putting as much of himself into her as he could manage. She let out a scream of pain and he regained some composure, he apologized and tried to calm her by stroking her hair and kissing her gently.

When he tried to pull out to stop her discomfort she gripped her hips onto him tighter not letting him go. He smiled at her and rubbed his nose on hers, then captured her lips and kissed her deeply.

Every bit of him was inside of her, feeling her, caressing her, loving her. Placing his right hand on her hip, he began moving it to meet his light thrusts. Deeper he fell into her and his eyes closed enjoying every motion. Every fingernail she had dug into his back making him bleed, just as he was making her tonight.

Their bodies had connected, joined as one, It was painful for Rukia at first but she panicked when he tried to exit her all she wanted was to be this close to him, to always be this close to him. She knew the pain would subside and the next time they were together she would enjoy this on a different level. This Is the intimacy she had so long awaited, there wasn't anyone else who could make her body react as it was now doing.

Byakuya smiled large when after a while she began meeting his thrusts and her squeaks became moans.

"Rukia am I still hurting you?" he asked her with his deep and breathy voice.

"I've, I've just never felt anything like this." she panted.

"Tell me do you like the way it feels?" he asked her.

"I." she stopped and let out a huge moan nearly making Byakuya come.

"I always want you inside of me." she said.

Rukia was becoming so wet that Byakuya found it easier to move around in her tightness. His movements in her grew faster and every moan and sound she made told him to keep going. She gripped onto his shoulder tightly and met his neck with her lips. She became lost in the moment and ran her tongue over his neck and bit his ear then met his lips again. He moaned onto her lips and let them go only to raise himself up a bit on his forearms as he sped up even more and she widened her hips for him.

Her body began to shake and she lost all of her ability to breathe in those last moments. Then he let go inside of her while he closed his eyes and called her name loudly.

He kissed her once more and lay beside her trying to calm himself. Every touch of her fingers on his skin felt like an electric shock. They way their energies connected attracted them into each others arms like magnets.

There was no longer any blockage between them. It wasn't conscious, it was pure animal instinct that connected their lips again. This time the innocence and the shyness were gone. Rukia still felt the desire for more, her body was hot and she felt the desperate need to be touched on every part of her body. The smell of sex still filled the air and they began to touch parts of each other they didn't dare to before. She was still very wet when he reentered her without hesitation.

Hours had passed, they were both covered in sweat and exhausted, when they finally fell asleep. Morning came quickly, and the rest of soul society were opening their newspapers as the newlyweds slept.

"Oh my god!" Matsumoto was the first to see the announcement and she ran first to her captain.

"I see." Was all Hitsugaya could say about the news.

"We have to keep this from Renji." she said.

"I doubt we can keep this a secret." he said when Ikakku and Yumichika came running into Hitsugaya' office, Momo wasn't far behind.

"Have you read the paper?" Ikakku said.

"I never suspected." Yumichika stated.

"Do you think it was a fixed marriage?" Momo asked.

"Why is everyone in my office? Get back to work." Hitsugaya said throwing them all out.

"Renji he's going to be mad." Yumichika said.

"He will want to spar or drink after he goes on a rampage." Ikakku said.

"She did tell him she didn't love him." Momo said.

"He never reads the paper so we have time. Let's go find him." Matsumoto said as they set out early to find him on his way to his division.

"Morning Renji. You look handsome today." Matsumoto said.

"Yes did you sleep well." Yumichika said.

"Poor Renji." Momo started to cry.

"Way to keep it quiet Momo." Matsumoto slapped her.

"What is going on? What are all of you up to?" Renji asked suspicious.

"There's no nice way of putting this so here." Ikakku handed him the paper.

Renji stood there reading then rereading the article. There was no movement, then he crumbled the paper and let it fall to the floor his face getting noticeably angrier as every second passed.

"If this is a joke tell me now." he said with the group looking at him sympathetically.

"It's not were really sorry." Momo was blubbering.

As this was happening a hell butterfly found Renji and gave him the message that his captain would not be in today and that he was in charge, which only farther fueled his anger.

"I have to see her." he said while everyone tried to talk him out of it, they followed him all the way to the Kuchiki manor trying to convince him to turn back.

"Where is she!" he demanded at the front door of the manor. The poor butler tried to explain that no one was to be disturbed but Renji pushed his way into the house as the cowering man tried to get him to leave.

"Please Renji lets just go." Matsumoto tried.

"Abarai what is the meaning of this intrusion? Were my instructions not specific enough." Byakuya voice echoed the walls like thunder.

"We just wanted to congratulate you on your marriage Kuchiki-Taicho." Yumichika said.

"Is it true?" Renji asked trying to calm down but couldn't.

"It is." was his reply.

"Byakuya what's going on?" Rukia said coming out of the shadows and taking her husbands hand while he stood in front of her with a stance of a domineering male wolf ready to kill to keep his mate.

"Your friends have come to congratulate us." Byakuya said giving them a look that dared them to try to take her.

"Yes we were so happy to hear." Ikakku was the first to get the message.

"Congratulations." Momo said starting to cry again.

"The captain couldn't make it but we both wanted to say were happy for the both of you. Rukia should have told us sooner so we could have celebrated properly." Matsumoto said.

"I didn't mean too, I didn't really know myself until I was face to face with the priest, It was a happy surprise." she said looking up at Byakuya and smiling big.

Renji just stood there fuming while Ikakku and Yumichika both took an arm and dragged him out.

"We have work so let's have lunch soon ok?" Matsumoto said while leaving.

"Shall we hurry to breakfast my love? I want to get you back to bed as soon as possible." Byakuya said kissing her lips several times.

"Then we better be on our way." she answered him.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi thanks for the reviews. I did not plan on continuing this story but I have had several requests to do so. At this point I cant come up with anything. So if you can help me with any ideas to further the story please pm me. Anything you would like to see in the future of the story, characters, plots, drama, romance anything let me know so I can get inspired to continue. Thanks again.


	4. Chapter 4

Love under the Sakura the sequel.

Byakuya and Rukia had been married nearly six months. The time had flown by and both were happier then they had ever been. As always life has its ups and downs, happiness wasn't to last long. The first of many trials to their marriage was yet to come and when I begin this continuation of their lives, you will wonder as I do, if their marriage can bear the strain.

The swords had regained their normal forms but were more communicative with their masters then before. Senbonzakura and Sode no Shirayuki were able to occupy the same plane of existence as their masters were now so close.

Rukia waved hello to some of the men posted at the front of the sixth division. She was used to seeing them almost daily, as she would join her husband and sometimes Renji for lunch.

Renji had indeed disappeared for half a week after he found out about Rukia' marriage to Byakuya. He had seen her happy, he wanted her to be happy, but he would always be left wanting more. Their occasional lunches were quieter then they had been before the marriage. There was always a look of sadness in Renji' eyes, but he faced her with a smile. They were the best of friends, they had stuck together through thick and thin, grown up together. Nothing could break that bond.

Rukia entered Byakuya' office, sat on his lap and gave him a big hug and kiss.

"My love I am sorry I can not join you for lunch today. I have a new recruit from one of the lesser royal families that I must deal with ." he said.

"Aw. You've been so busy. I miss you."

"I promise as soon as all this work is completed, I shall make it my mission to spend some special time with you."

"Promise?" she said.

"Yes I promise. Go and have lunch with Renji today. I am happy to see you eating better lately. I do not want you to miss lunch."

"Ok I'll drop by to see you when we get back if your still in your office."

They kissed again and she made her way down the hall and found Renji in his office. He was standing with a very attractive woman. She had long black hair, a tall and slender figure, and her uniform clung scandalously to her body.

"Oy Rukia, this is Himura, Ai." Renji introduced them as they both bowed.

Something was off about this woman. There was a strange look in her eyes that Rukia couldn't quite place. Rukia just knew she couldn't be trusted. Ai seemed to sense this in Rukia, and did not hold in a crooked smile that seemed to dare Rukia to try and take her on. Rukia hated to be disliked but she remembered this feeling, it was the same with Ichimaru Gin, so she did her best to get out of the situation as quickly as possible, and hopefully, not have to see her often. Renji and the other men in the building couldn't help but droll over this beautiful woman.

"Renji did you want to go to lunch today? Himura-san you may join us if you wish?" Rukia was too polite for her own good.

"Yeah let me grab my lunch." He said going to the bottom drawer to retrieve the bento.

"I am sorry, Rukia was it? You are so sweet to invite me but I have a meeting with my new captain today. Have you met him? I haven' been able to take my eyes off of him since I saw him this morning. You and lieutenant Abarai make such a cute couple." Ai said.

"Oh you have it wrong. I'm not…" Rukia started.

"Ok come on Rukia I'm starving." Renji was a bit too excited to spend time with Rukia that afternoon and practically picked her up and ran out of the room.

"Damn it Renji put me down your making me motion sick."

"Oh sorry Rukia, damn you've gotten heavy. What the heck have you been eating?" He peeked into her lunch box "Holy crap were you planning on eating all of that? You better share some of those cookies."

"Sure help yourself. I guess I've been training hard the last few months. It's really helped my appetite and I cant stop eating these cookies, they are so good and these strawberries are the best. I got out of bed late last night just to eat some, they are so tempting." Rukia said.

Rukia and Renji enjoyed a relaxing and filling lunch. Rukia walked with him back to his captains office smiling and laughing like old times. Maybe they should have knocked, but instead they entered the captains office nonchalantly and stopped dead in their tracks. The smiles long off of their faces.

Ai had her arms around Byakuya. He had been attempting to push her off earlier when the pair entered, but they had not seen that part. He gave her a hard shove and she fell onto the floor. It took a moment for Rukia to gain her senses then she was the first to speak.

"What exactly is going on here? Is this the new method of training?" Rukia asked not really believing her husband was at any fault but feeling extremely jealous and betrayed anyway.

Rukia locked eyes with the woman who was getting herself up off of the floor.

"Would you care to explain why you were touching him?" Rukia demanded.

"Rukia it is not what you think." Byakuya said trying not to incriminate himself further.

"Really, then how is it?" her hands were now on her hips demanding a correct answer.

"Hey it's none of your business, why are you even here? If you really must know, I was

just about to make the captain my boyfriend. don't be mad cuz I got to him first." Ai said resolutely looking Rukia up and down.

"Byakuya." Rukia said through her teeth giving him a death glare that would rival his.

"Himura this is my wife Rukia. She is the lady of the House of Kuchiki. Watch how you address her." Byakuya said.

"Wife? Her? You've got to be kidding me." Ai said.

"It's true, although I pray to god it wasn't." Renji said with no one taking the last part into account.

"Abarai take this woman outside to join her ranks." Byakuya said. " I need to speak to my wife." With that they left the room.

"Rukia you do believe, it was not how it looked. She was quite persistent. Please don't cry." he hugged her.

"I cant help it. They way she was touching you. Just the thought of loosing you…I'm sorry."

"Do not appologize. It is not your fault and it will not happen again."

Rukia left the office feeling better but unfortunately for her she ran into Ai.

"I cant belive he's married to someone who looks like you."

"Excuse me?" Rukia said in shock and disgust.

"Your so short, and that hair style. I know his taste is better then that." she reached for Rukia' bang and got her hand slapped. "Really violet eyes, what are you trying to prove there? They are so fake." Ai said.

"I have work to do." Rukia said.

"Yeah and don't come around here anymore. I'm going to be extra busy taking your handsome husband. Who could want someone who looks like you." Ai said.

Rukia shrugged and left the building fuming, but still keeping her composure. This woman did not just insult her looks, but that of her dead sister who was Byakuya' fist wife, which only made her madder. The next day didn't go much differently from Rukia' perspective.

"Himura I wish to speak with you."

"Yes Taicho." She sat on his desk and tried to touch his face. He grabbed her hand midway just in time for Rukia to walk in and see them holding hands.

"What the hell is going on here?" she said all trust now gone out the window.

"Rukia wait outside." Byakuya was getting frustrated with the situation.

"I can do better then that, I'm going back to my division. It seems you want me out of your way." and she left despite his protests.

"You behavior has been entirely unacceptable. I understand you have just lost your father, it is because of him I have been lenient. But if you continue to threaten the happiness of my pride you will find me less then generous. Is that understood?"

When Rukia got home that night. There were a bunch of roses waiting for her. At first she smiled. Then she overhead the maids talking.

"The last time I got those it was because he felt guilty about cheating. I left the bum." said maid one to maid two.

Rukia was becoming upset. She didn't normally get this upset, but there were feelings welling in her she couldn't comprehend. She started crying again and by the time Byakuya came home he was being blamed for every bad thing that ever happened.

"Rukia get a hold of yourself." was all he could manage.

He hated seeing her like that, and it was understandable but she should at least trust him. She was inconsolable that evening, and in a rage she walked out and did not return home that night. Byakuya was frantic with worry, but knew she would return when she calmed down.

The next morning Byakuya arrived in his office and found Ai waiting for him.

"What is it now?" he turned to look at her. "What happened to you?"

"I didn't want to say anything sir but last night I tried to explain to miss Rukia that nothing happened and she hit me several times. It's no big deal. I was just trying to be friends with her. She was so mad. There was nothing I could do to stop her." Ai said giving some tears for effect.

"I see. I will have a talk with her. Thank you for keeping this quiet."

"Oh it's not problem." and she gave him a seductive smile.

Rukia had calmed down and decided she would apologize during lunch.

"Rukia where have you been?"

"I'm sorry I've been so stupid to think…"

"Rukia what you did to Ai was completely unacceptable. You should be happy you were not arrested and she is willing to keep this whole situation quiet."

"Situation? What? What I did to Ai? What?" Rukia couldn't understand what was going on.

"Tell me everything that happened last night."

"Oy hey Rukia you left this in my room last night." Renji walked in handing her the item.

Byakuya rose , looking like he was ready to kill. Renji backed out of the office door not liking that look at all.

"What have you done Rukia!" he was gripping her arm tightly.

"What are you talking about? I was so mad when I left the house last night, luckily I ran into Renji. I just couldn't come home or I would have just started yelling again. We had some tea and he let me sleep in his room, he took the couch. What's the problem? You don't think that me and Renji…." she said.

"Do not lie to me."

"What the heck is wrong with you? You have some nerve getting mad at me after what you've been doing. I swear I'm going to kill that damn Ai. I'm going back to work."

Neither of them spoke at dinner and the bedroom was just as silent and cold. Byakuya returned to spending his spare time in the shrine, trying to figure out what to do with this whole situation. Rukia' actions were out of control. She had attacked someone in a fit of jealousy and the first person she went running to wasn't him but Abarai.

Rukia trained extra hard the next day trying to forget all of the crazy feelings she was having.

"Wow great work today Rukia. You hit the target every time. I haven't seen you this focused in a long time." Kiyone said.

"Yeah, well I havent been focused enough the last few days."

"Hey Rukia are you ok."

"I'm fine I just need some water." she said as she collapsed.

"Oh my god Rukia!"

Kiyone picked took Rukia up and took her to the 4th as quickly as she could manage. She kicked the door open and two men helped get her to a bed. Rukia was feeling dizzy but steadied herself.

"Please don't tell Byakuya, promise me." she said to Kiyone and Unohana.

"Ok but just sit still and let Unohana Taicho check you out."

"It will only be a few more moments. For now this IV should help with the dehydration." Unohana said.

She came back in twenty minutes later with a stack full of papers.

"Well it looks like it was mainly dehydration that caused you to feint there's a minor heart condition we can control with mediation. It's not something you would have noticed before but with the situation it may cause you some strain. I have found the cause of your mood swings and weight gain and I think a congratulations are in order. You are with child. About five months. You were severely weakened from your training so no more training, even a minor blow can complicate things. There's another test we need to do so we can see how the child is developing." she said.

Rukia and Kiyone were shocked at first then they both smiled.

"Hey what are you doing there? You shouldn't be listening get back to the sixth division." Isane said at the dark haired woman outside of the door to Rukia' room.

Kiyone stayed with Rukia until she was able to leave.

"This is so amazing. When are you going to tell him?" Kiyone said.

"Really soon. I think it's time we both make up. This whole thing has been ridiculous." Rukia said.

"I'll walk you home."

"No it's ok. You still have work to finish. I'll be fine." Rukia said. The two women hugged and parted.

"Miss Rukia?" said an unknown Shinigami.

"Yes." she said to a man she did not know.

"Someone gave me this note to give to you."

"Thanks. Rukia, meet me at the 6th division training grounds now. Byakuya."

Rukia went to where the note told her to be. She didn't sense Byakuya as near as he should have been so she waited.

"You came quicker then I expected." Ai came out of the shadows.

"What do you want?" Rukia sounded bored.

"You dead and that hot husband of yours of course."

"I'm not in the mood for this right now." Rukia didn't take the threat seriously.

"Oh but it's all too perfect. See your going to attack me again."

"What are you talking about, again?"

"See this bruise? You gave it to me the night ran out of your house. I had been waiting for

something so perfect and you provided me so much fuel for the fire."

"So that's what he was talking about. You told him I attacked you." Rukia shook her head and grinned.

"Yep and the rest of my plan is about to go into effect. See I know your state and I have your death planned."

Ai pulled out her sword. Rukia took a defensive stance and easily dodged the first two attacks. Rukia was very week and had to end this battle as quickly as she could. She hit the limit of her riatsu and everyone in and near the 6th knew she was fighting. Byakuya left his office to see what was going on.

"Sir, someone told me to tell you that your wife has attacked Himura san and is about to kill her."

Byakuya flashed stepped to the area and didn't stop to look at the women engaged in battle. Sode no Shirayuki was wildly unsteady, sensing this Senbonzakura tugged at Byakuya for a moment not to use his release but he had to comply. "Chire."

All Rukia managed to hear was "what have I done.?" she couldn't figure out who the voice came from. She felt like she was moving. "We have to get her into surgery quickly." All she could see were the lights that passed her by, on the ceiling every time she managed to open her eyes. "Hurry." There were beeping sounds and people yelling everywhere. "Were loosing her."

Byakuya paced the halls of the 4th. Regretting his actions. There was no way she should have been hurt. He just wanted to discipline her for her actions. He didn't understand what had gone wrong.

"Byakuya what have you done to Rukia?" Ginirei asked.

"You son of a bitch! You killed Rukia how could you!" Renji rushed in and yelled grabbing his captain by the collar. Byakuya made no move to stop him and took the punch that was given.

Renji settled down and Byakuya explained the situation from the beginning to both men. Ginirei sat with his eyes closed an attentively listened. Renji on the other hand was not as calm and noticeably shook.

"And you believed that woman! I was with Rukia that night!" Renji yelled.

"Captain Kuchiki?" Unohana addressed him as all three men stood at the same time.

"Please sit there is much to discuss. Rukia has stabilized. She has explained the situation and I have issued a warrant for the arrest of Himura Ai. Isane has confirmed that she overheard Rukia' condition today when she was here earlier. It seems she plotted to have you kill Rukia. It was a most fantastic story but it checks out." she stopped for a moment trying to figure out how to explain the next part.

"I am afraid I have more to tell you." she said.


	5. Chapter 5

Wow, quite a reaction to Himura Ai, I don't like her either, but I'm glad she is an effective character. Thanks for the reviews and encouragement to continue. If you didn't ask I wouldn't have made more. Drama, Drama and more Drama for your enjoyment.

I'm foregoing spelling and grammar to get this out to you faster. Hopefully I'm not too bad.

* * *

"What do you mean?" Renji blurted out.

"You said she was stabilized. Tell me what is wrong with my wife!" Byakuya demanded.

"Rukia did not get a chance to tell you that she is pregnant. Nearly five months." she said.

"Pregnant, is she still…? Byakuya was wide eyed as he spoke, his voice reflecting the fear he was feeling.

"We were able to save the male fetus but the female did not make it, I am very sorry we tried everything we could. We had to put Rukia' life first." Unohana said sadly.

"I need to go and get these tests done. I will be back to check on her soon. You can go in and see her but please do not upset her. She is in a very delicate state." she said and walked away.

Renji was the first to go in to see Rukia. Byakuya hesitated a moment.

"Byakuya I have raised you since you were a child. You have exceeded all of my expectations but for the first time in my life I am ashamed of you." Ginirei said, turned and walked into the room.

Byakuya didn't know what to do, he was leaning against the wall, his emotions taking over. He froze when he heard Rukia' voice.

"Renji, Grandfather? You do not have to trouble yourselves by being here."

"Hush Rukia please rest." Ginrei said.

"I'm so glad you are ok. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you. I'm going to stay right here with you until you are better." Renji said holding her left hand like she would disappear if he let go.

"Renji I'm so sorry. You mean so much to me." Rukia said.

"Please just get better quickly." Renji said.

"Rukia." Byakuya entered and the machine that measured her heart rate began beeping loudly and quickly.

Byakuya took her right hand and knelt down beside her. She turned away from him, her anger and resentment growing.

"I will see to things at home. Please get well soon." Ginirei said and exited, Renji refused to leave.

"Rukia please forgive me, I did not know. You have been acting so emotionally lately. Please forgive me." Byakuya said nearly in tears.

"Forgive you!" the machine was beeping wildly. "Tell your son to forgive you when you explain how you killed his sister for sake of some whore." Rukia was vicious.

"Rukia I…"

"I do no want you here. Get out of my sight." she yelled.

Isane came in hearing the yelling and seeing the monitor.

"Kuchiki Taicho maybe you should leave, your not helping her condition." Isane said.

Byakuya did not sleep that night, he sat up hating himself. In all the rest of his days he would not forget the look on her face in that hospital room. He had betrayed her by not trusting her, by taking the word of another over hers and by doing so, nearly killed her.

He was unable to complete his work duties and stayed in the manor. Rukia had refused to see him and it was killing him. He ate and slept little. Renji would give him updates on her condition. Renji was worried, never once had he seen Rukia that depressed, it was like she didn't care about anything anymore. She was there for three months trying to recover and she was still not doing well.

"Byakuya Taicho may I have a word with you?" Unohana asked.

"Has she improved?" he was worried.

"She has fallen into a coma."

"I have to see her." he fell to his knees.

"We thought there was an improvement as she was up and about for a while. The problem is, it is nothing physical it is psychosomatic. There isn't much more we can do for her. I have seen this before, it is as if she is willing herself to die. I think moving her back to the manor would be more comfortable for her and the familiar sounds and scents may wake her up" she said.

Rukia had her old room prepared for her in the manor. The Sakura trees were blooming and Byakuya nearly laid down beside her, to give up too. The sight of her body lying there was too familiar to him. He could not go through it again. If she died, he would die with her. There was no going on for him after her passing.

He waited by her side nearly every moment, day and night. Friends would come to see her, Renji would stay for hours and tell her about his day, he would occasionaly break down and beg her to wake up. Ichigo and her friends from the living world had taken residence in the manor and took turns staying with her. Ichigo would comfort Orihime who would cry because there was nothing she could do to help her friend.

Senbonzakura was unable to communicate with Sode no Shirayuki. He had made countless tries to enter her domain, to speak to her, to get any reaction possible. All he encountered was a large wall of ice he was unable to get through. He missed her and felt no desire to fight or train. He couldn't even bring himself to use the most basic of techniques, much less his Bankai. Without Yuki with him he had no reason to do anything.

Two weeks after she had been brought to the manor, Rukia spoke. Byakuya' perked up at hearing the confusing sound. She repeated it twice. "Kaien." He didn't understand why she spoke his name. It wasn't long before she spoke again. Byakuya heard every word she was saying to people who were not there.

Rukia was in a fog, there was a light somewhere beyond the fog but it was hard to see in all the white smoke.. Then she saw two people slowly emerge and gain form. They were slowly approaching her.

"Kaien" she yelled "Miyako you are both alive! I am so happy to see you both. What are you

doing here?"

"Hey Rukia, it's nice to see you." Kaien said.

"We are here for you." Miyako said.

"You need to go back." Kaien said.

"I don't want to go back."

"Rukia that light over there isn't for you, yet." Kaien said.

"I am going to that light and you can not stop me."

"Rukia I know how stubborn you can be but please wait."

"Why do you want to stop me. We can all be together now. All of the people I love are here."

"That is not true Rukia and you know that there are many there who love you. Your friends, Renji, Ichigo and your husband…"

"Byakuya." she said. "No your wrong he hates me. I'm a burden. After all of these years…"

"Rukia, please."

"I still wasn't good enough, he wanted another."

"Rukia you know that's not true." a woman holding a baby approached her.

"Hisana?"

"Yes Rukia, I am glad to finally see you. This is the child you lost. She is fine with me, I shall watch her for you. Do not worry. Please return."

"Hisana-san, there's no reason for me to return."

"Rukia he loves you and this child" she motioned to Rukia' stomach "this one has yet to live."

"He dosent he loves you. Hisana I am sorry, I have married your husband, forgive me." Rukia begged for her sisters forgiveness.

"Rukia I did not love him as he loved me. I only want for the both of you to be happy. Do not worry about me I am happy in my new life and this child will soon be too. You must both be happy together, please be happy so my new life will not be restless."

"Hisana I don't know what to do. I'm falling apart. I cant do this anymore."

"Forgive him. There is so much love within you, share it."

"I cant forgive him."

"You once said that you loved him unconditionally, no matter what he did you would love him. I felt it when you said that. Has that changed so quickly."

"No, I still love him that's why this is so hard."

"He loves you more then you know. He plans on following you in death. This isn't the future meant for the both of you. Please go back."

"Please Rukia. Remember about what I said? Heart is created between people. It doesn't matter if we are reincarnated, our souls will always be connected to the ones we love. We will see each other again." Kaien said.

"Where's that fighting spirit? What happened to that young Shinigami so eager to prove herself? Please keep fighting, for all of us." Miyako said.

"I'll go." she cried heavily.

"Returning wont be so easy Shinigami." said a still half hidden male looking creature.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I don't own Bleach. **_

_**Again foregoing the eternal struggle with spell check to get you this story more quickly.**_

_

* * *

_

_**Ichigo, Renji, and Orihime came into the room in time to hear the last half of Rukia' conversation with the ghosts. Byakuya stayed attentively by her side and they all waited for her to wake up. They urged her to wake the best they could but it seemed she could not hear them, when the conversation started to take a turn.**_

"_**Who are you?" she said trying to make sense out of the form.**_

_**The mood had changed from sadness to fear. She was in a dream like state where nothing made any sense. Everyone felt it creep over like a change in the breeze. Her bodies riatsu told the tale of what she was feeling and everyone shared in dread.**_

"_**Is this heaven or hell? Do you know?" it said.**_

"_**What?" Rukia replied.**_

"_**You're the one who's given up life, for ghosts."**_

"_**Sode no Shirayuki? It cant be you!" Rukia yelled as she realized who the figure was.**_

"_**It is us." it said.**_

_**Sode no Shirayuki was broken in half. One part of her, adorned in white, was frozen in a block of ice, with a most fearful look. The other was a being on its own. It was dark, and rather masculine, nearly a shadow, but with form. Rukia recognized that part of her soul but she still denied its existence to herself.**_

"_**I'm what you hide so well and your time has come."**_

"_**Byakuya I wish you were here! I need you!" she yelled. **_

_**This panicked everyone in the room. They had no clue what was going on inside of her head or if part of her had been transported elsewhere. Every word sounded strange and they worried that she was really in a place where one passes between the worlds of life and death. Byakuya felt helpless, there was nothing he or anyone else could do but wait.**_

"_**Really, do you? Is that what you want? For him to save you?" it snickered.**_

"_**Yes, he has saved me from more then death."**_

"_**I dare you to break the ice. You cant can you?" it asked.**_

"_**I have tried. It's frozen. My heart. When did I loose it? I cant even remember anymore, it was so long ago. Maybe it was at my birth, or somewhere in my death." she gazed off into the nothingness thinking out loud.**_

"_**Shall we expose your weakness?"**_

"_**Let me be." she tried to push passed the creature.**_

"_**Goblins dream here. There's nothing left for you to do child but run. Run like you always have."**_

_**Rukia ran but wasn't going anywhere. The fog was endless and she fell to the ground not wanting to see or feel the visions looming in the distance.**_

"_**I don't want to see it, any of it."**_

"_**You venture underground to Oberon's lair, and you think you can just go without seeing what is within you? See the cold ground? Does love still lay there in the black earth?" **_

_**She was standing in an old cemetery. The light in the background had become feint and darkness threatened to engulf her. The smell of rotting leaves and death permeated the air. To the right was the outline of a river embedded deep into the fog. A black rowboat with a lamp that emitted a small red light, more like a speck of light, waiting and beckoning her to come closer.**_

"_**I do not wish to die, anymore!"**_

"_**But you asked, and death took pity. Will you follow me to grave?" it held out its hand and she nearly took it, then she pulled away. She was laying on the ground looking up.**_

"_**Come, do not fret, his blood will join you. Fear, you hide so well under it's hot embrace."**_

"_**No I wont go!" black vines wrapped themselves onto her wrists and held her in place.**_

"_**What will you give? You entered into the sacred covenant with Hades when you begged for death. Shall I not take you there? Blood must be spilled. Both life and death demand the sacrifice. Inside you are already dead anyway."**_

"_**It's not true! I want to live! Who are you to say these things?" Rukia yelled.**_

"_**You're my hollow, aren't you?" she was trying to make sense out of the situation and suppress her feelings.**_

"_**No, do you hide me so well, you still do not recognize the feelings you hide from the world."**_

"_**I'll be a better person. I can change. Give me another chance."**_

"_**It is not for me to give you another chance. See what I have for you." it waved its shadowy hand.**_

"_**Byakuya!" a memory had manifested in front of her. She was hesitant to believe it was him as he wasn't a solid figure.**_

"_**What should I do? There's so much death. I cant not take anymore death." Rukia cried.**_

"_**My love is no longer with the grave. Do you wish to take me there with you, anyway? Eternally together?" He said.**_

"_**Please help me return. I want to return." she begged.**_

"_**Do not lie to me. You have no wish to return." Byakuya said.**_

"_**Inside I'm dead. I admit it! Fine! There's nothing! Nothing but fear! There hasn't been for so long. I haven't been living like I should and neither have you! I want to! Dear god I want to! Somewhere inside I still want to! I want to go home. Tell me what I need to do." Rukia said still slightly defeated and scared.**_

"_**Do not be afraid." Byakuya said.**_

"_**Repent." Hisana said.**_

"_**Lament." A figure of Renji said.**_

"_**Sacrifice." Kaien said.**_

"_**Turn around and face life." a figure of Ichigo said.**_

_**Rukia struggled to free herself. Memories of people, places, events, death, unhappiness swirled around her like a whirlpool. Memories rained upon her, they were red like blood and hot like fire. She bared her soul to the only person who would understand, who could fix this mess, herself.**_

_**She almost gave up fighting but something in her changed, a memory of her with Byakuya when she was still his sister. It was a moment under the Sakura. He told her he wished she would always be there for him. It was a moment, all the moments under the Sakura when her feelings had kept growing for him, and sweet moments that held just as much uncertainty for the future as it did opportunity. **_

_**It was the trees, the blooming Sakura trees. They took the place of the graves. It was that moment she managed to snap one of the vines and free her right hand. The other hand followed, her face determined and full of the fire and vigor it once had.**_

_**She grabbed for the broken half of her sword that was part of the shadow and merged them back into steel. Taking that half she plunged it into the ice that held the other half of Sode no Shirayuki and shattered the ice into a million pieces. With one quick action she took back the other half of the sword and merged them together. **_

_**With her sword reformed she knew what she had to do. She knelt down and turned her sword onto herself, pointing it directly to her heart. Closing her eyes, "I'm not scared anymore." she let the blade slide into her body. Where there should have been blood, spirit particles became one with her flesh, and for once in her life she was whole. It was time for her to return and live her life.**_

_**Rukia returned to consciousness and felt a hand holding hers tightly. She opened her eyes and saw her husband looking at her intensely.**_

"_**We've been going around in circles for too many years." Rukia spoke the first words.**_

"_**I know. Not anymore. I have no intention of living without you Rukia. Will you forgive me for my foolishness?" Byakuya answered.**_

"_**In the darkness I found that I still needed you." Rukia said.**_

"_**I heard you call for me." he said.**_

"_**We were really scared there for a while Rukia." Ichigo said.**_

"_**Yeah why did you have to go and scare us like that? You know how upset everyone would be if you died. Besides I figure in a hundred years or so you'll get tired of him and marry me." Renji said with a chuckle and a tears in his eyes.**_

"_**Ai, tell me about Ai." she said fearful again.**_

"_**There's no need to discuss that now." Byakuya said.**_

"_**Tell me!"**_

"_**She is to be put to death in a few weeks. Her crimes were serious." he said.**_

"_**I have to go out now."**_

"_**Rukia, please rest."**_

"_**I have had enough rest. Where's my maid? Akiko! Akiko!" she yelled.**_

"_**Rukia calm yourself." Byakuya said.**_

"_**I'm so glad you are awake. What can I do for you my lady?" Akiko said.**_

"_**I wish to dress and go out now."**_

_**Rukia could not be stopped. She had a bit of trouble getting up and it took her a moment to stand on her feet and walk. The weight of the nearly ready child and her lack of movement for so long had mad her unsteady.**_

_**She rushed from the house to the first division and demanded an audience with Captain Commander Yamamoto. Ichigo and the others had left to resume their lives and obligations in the living world. They were happy to see Rukia better and in such high spirits. They would surely visit again as soon as school was out.**_

_**Two days later in the 6**__**th**__** division holding cells:**_

"_**Himura Ai your execution has been canceled." said a man reading from a scroll.**_

"_**What how?" the tired and ragged looking prisoner asked.**_

"_**You will be immediately transferred to the tenth division and you will be ineligible for a seated position for the span of one thousand years. You are on probation, any inappropriate behavior with anyone, and your original sentence will be reinstated."**_

"_**I'm not going to die? Oh thank goodness, but how? How did this happen? I don't understand? I thought I was going to die." Ai asked.**_

"_**It appears Kuchiki Rukia has woken from her coma and she did not desire your death. Her influence as Lady of the Kuchiki clan carries great weight with the counsel. You should consider yourself lucky. Most of soul society wants to see your blood. She is very well liked among many influential people and I doubt you will find your life easy in the tenth. " he said.**_

_**Ai left her cell deep in thought. There was one place she needed to go, one place she needed to find answers. There was no way she could get off that easily. There must be something more to it, no one she knew would give her that kind of break after the horrible things she had done.**_

_**Everything in her life had been wrong. She didn't know why she behaved like she did. It wasn't the first time she had obsessed over someone and people got hurt. This time she had taken it too far and she was sure she would pay for her crimes with her life. In the months she had waited for her sentence, then execution, she knew there would be no second chances, and she begged fate to be kind to her in her next life.**_

"_**I expected you. Have you come to finish me? You will excuse me for not getting up to greet you as you can see I am a bit weighed down at the moment." Rukia said as she rested in the garden of the manor.**_

"_**I had trouble getting in, but I had to see you. Why did you…? I don't understand." Ai asked.**_

"_**I have seen… and been the cause of enough death in my life. I have no desire to see more. It wasn't so long ago that I was also in that same cell, waiting to die." Rukia said.**_

"_**Please forgive me. There's no excuse, I'm just…I don't know, broken." she was on her knees and hung her head in a deep bow.**_

"_**You are as frozen as I was. Wake up Ai and change your life. I wanted to give you a chance to change, like I have been given so many times. I… oh crap, get the doctor!" Rukia held her stomach and fell over.**_

"_**Oh my god!" Ai yelled and ran to the house grabbing the first servant she saw.**_

"_**Where the hell is everyone?" Rukia yelled.**_

"_**Just hang on the doctor is coming." Ai said and helped her to a room inside of the manor.**_

"_**It's coming! It's coming now!" Rukia yelled.**_

"_**I don't know what to do!" Ai yelled shocked and scared.**_

_**The servants ran too and fro. The house became a mess of people running all over the place grabbing towels, boiling water, bringing Rukia anything they could to comfort her screams. The cook came into the room, she was a large and weather beaten looking woman.**_

"_**Seems we're goin' to have to do this ourselves if the 4**__**th**__** doesn't hurry. We have moments. Bring me some towels." she commanded.**_

"_**Don't just stand there I need your help, hand me that." she motioned to Ai who nodded and handed her the item.**_

"_**It's ok Rukia-sama, listen to me, I been through this many times. You need to push on my command. You can do it." her voice was calm and assured. **_

_**The cook was positioned just below Rukia trying to help ease the baby out. Rukia grabbed onto Ai's hand and squeezed it hard enough to cause the woman extreme pain.**_

_**A man ran into Byakuya' office.**_

"_**Sir I just got back from the 4**__**th**__** they are on the way to your house. Rukia-sama has collapsed." the servant said.**_

_**Byakuya and Renji used Shunpo to get to the manor. They arrived in time to see a rare smile on Ginrei' face and Ai with her eyes popping out of her head, leaving one of the rooms.**_

"_**What the hell are you doing here? What have you done to my wife?" Byakuya demanded as he shook her.**_

"_**It's, it's a baby." was all she could manage in her state of shock.**_

"_**Kuchiki Taicho Rukia-san is fine. Unohana Taicho is with her and the baby. Congratulations." Isane greeted them.**_

"_**You have these two ladies to thank. Kuchiki-sama. I am afraid we did not make it in time. It is a good thing your cook has had experience in birthing."**_

"_**Aint no different from any of the wee ones I had or the calves that are birthed e'ry year. Most natural thing there is." The cook said.**_

"_**Can we see her?" Renji asked desperately wanting into the room.**_

"_**It should just be a few more moments, Hanataro-san is finishing up." Unohana said.**_

_**Byakuya and Renji paced outside of the door waiting for what seemed like years. **_

"_**Damn it Taicho. You had a baby with my woman." Renji said.**_

"_**I do not recall her ever being your woman, Abarai." Byakuya said.**_

"_**Yeah well she used to be in love with me." Renji said.**_

"_**Yes but she married me. As always you waited too long. Do you understand now why I yell at you for being slow." Byakuya said.**_

"_**Biggest mistake of my life." Renji said.**_

"_**For once I have to thank you for being slow and stupid, Abarai." Byakuya said.**_

"_**I'm still going to take her back from you one day." Renji said with a smile.**_

"_**You will always be a hundred years too late. But do keep trying. I look forward to the challenge." Byakuya said.**_

"_**Rukia and I have discussed the issue and we wish for you to be our sons godfather. It is no light task, and I will understand if you refuse." Byakuya told him.**_

"_**Me? Taicho, I'm honored. I'll do my best sir." Renji said.**_

"_**That is what I was afraid of."**_

_**They bickered for a bit, which calmed their nerves. But they both stiffened and quieted when they heard the small cry from inside the room.**_

"_**He's got a good set of lungs." Renji said.**_

"_**Yes, definitely Rukia' child." Byakuya said and Renji agreed.**_

_**Hanataro came out of the room with a smile on his face.**_

"_**Just rest miss Rukia. eeh Kuchiki Taicho, Abarai-san, you can go in and see them now." **_

_**Rukia was in a sitting position holding the baby in her arms and she smiled up at the two fighting to enter the room at the same time.**_

"_**My love, you have given me a son." Byakuya said placing a kiss on her cheek and placing his hand on the child's head.**_

"_**The first of many I hope." she said.**_

"_**I think he looks like me." Renji said.**_

"_**Yeah, funny eyebrows." she laughed.**_

"_**Well what are you going to name him? Renji doesn't sound so bad." Renji said.**_

"_**I was thinking…if you don't mind…" Rukia didn't know how to go about asking.**_

"_**Kaien is a fitting name. But I get to name the next one." Byakuya said **_

"_**Deal." she said.**_

"_**I finally get to see my great grandson." Ginrei said taking the child.**_

"_**A fine boy. The line of succession has been secured. I can rest more easily. The official announcements should go out by morning but considering the gathering outside the gate, everyone seems already aware. The servants are already passing out sake." Ginrei said.**_

_**So went the story for now. As we all know life does not end here only begins. There are many more trials in store for the pair, as they have such long life spans. But for now all was quiet and peaceful except of course for a screaming child who didn't like to sleep when everyone else did.**_

_**The story continues some time later and what happens next…**_

_

* * *

_

_**Ok I know everyone wanted to see Himura' blood but I thought with Rukia' opening her heart she could help someone who had no one to help her, thus healing her own wounds and doing a good deed, forgiveness and redemption, which was the focus of this chapter. Positivism instead of negativity, always good. I left her alive in case I needed her for the next part of the story.**_

_**For now the story is finished, but I have left it open so that when I have time I can make more drama and another adventure. I do believe I'll have Byakuya go MIA in the next adventure. Again any suggestions for the next part is greatly appreciated. Let me know what you want to see.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Love Under The Sakura The Drama Continues.

I've come up with some crazy ideas, so lets see how this turns out.

* * *

Five years had passed after the birth of Kaien. The boy really lived up to his names sake. He was already attempting to use his soul sword, which shouldn't have manifested so early. Unfortunately no matter how many times Rukia took the sword away, it ended up in the boys hands. His inexperience didn't help the matter as every time he tried to lift it a burst of light blue light would burst from the tip, scattering a group of panicked servants.

The boy seemed to be as uncontrollable as his father was at that age. Servants were threatening to quit as they were scared of loosing a limb. Byakuya didn't help the matter any, he seemed to indulge the child's use of the sword and even assisting him in technique. Rukia was stuck with the job of making sure the child didn't harm anyone.

Even with such a difficult child, life had been quiet and enjoyable the last few years. With Aizen long gone, Hollow activity was at a minimum and only low level Shinigami were scattered across the living world to wait for Hollows to be born.

Luckily for them Rukia was asked to write a handbook for those who go to the living world. She gave plenty of advice on how to manuver human foods, and what to read to learn modern Japanese and fashion. Her illustrations of oddly dressed bunnies and bears were extra helpful.

Rukia herself, had not had any missions in the living world. She did visit a few times. Orihime had married Ishida when she turned 18 a few years back and Ichigo had just married last month, strangely to a girl who strongly resembled Miyako Shiba. It was like dejavu for her. It made her remember the crush she once had on Kaien and how jealous she was that he was married to Miyako. She wished it had been her, but that feeling had long ago passed.

Byakuya and Rukia had just said goodbye to their party guests. For a party for a five year old it had been crazy. There were just a few kids and the adults acted just like them. Luckily for Rukia she had an army of servants to clean up giving the parents some well needed alone time.

"I have to be back at the office in less then an hour." Byakuya said.

"Then we had better hurry." Rukia said.

Byakuya picked her up and threw her over shoulder, making it to the bedroom in record time. There was no being gentle. It was still too early in the day for the futon to have been laid out so the floor was bare. Rukia had pulled him down on the floor on top of her. In a desprate attempt to get her clothes off quickly Rukia got tangled in her kimono. In his need to enter her he nearly tore the garment in two to free her.

His lips crashed down on her roughly making hers redden and swell. Both of her legs were bent over her head, and he entered her as fast as he could. Pumping her hard and fast, he didn't waste a second taking his own pleasure. Rukia moaned loud enough to be heard outside as he pumped her harder and faster and finally letting go inside of her.

All too soon it was over and Byakuya hurried to dress while kissing her and attempting to make it to the front door presentable enough to leave the house.

"Its time for the changing of the guard Taicho." Renji greeted him in front of the 6th office building.

"Commence." he said.

"Your in a better mood then you were earlier, did something happen?" Renji asked then quickly regretted the question after seeing the small smirk on his captains face.

"Oh before I forget this came for you today." Renji held out the enevelope.

Byakuya read the letter and his mood started to change.

"Is something the matter?"

"Renji take a message for Rukia. Tell her the elders will be arriving tomorrow and she is to have everything presentable."

Rukia rushed around the house shunpoing back and forth, urging the servants to do one thing or another. She wanted everything perfect. They still hadn't really approved of her. Not like they ever really would, but she wanted to show then that Byakuya had made a good decision.

"Rukia do not be late this time." Byakuya looked bored.

"Do we really have to go through this again?"

"I assure you I am less enthused about the situation then you are."

"They hate me."

"Just be on time and show no signs of weakness. If you cant handle it just keep quiet. Try and behave like a Kuchiki for once." he kind of regretted saying that last part.

He didn't want to hurt her feelings. He really wanted to tell her that she did a lot better then her sister did at these meetings. He wanted to kill the elders for the way they insulted his precious Rukia but now that she was is wife, she would have to find a way to deal with it.

The elders arrived, rude and insulting as usual. They hadn't changed one bit.

"Byakuya we have some concerns about Rukia' worth as our female head."

"I will not listen to any more concerns. She is my wife and that will not change."

"What if we were to give her a test, perhaps a test for the both of you."

"I do not wish to participate in such idiocy."

"When your grandfather chose a wife, they had to go through the same trial to see if it was a good enough fit for the family. If you both pass, no one will oppose her position or the birthright of your son."

"Is this some sort of written test? Or will we spar?" Rukia asked.

"No its much more. We would reset things so to speak. A reality slightly modified and if everyone makes the right choices you will pass."

"I will not agree." Byakuya said.

"Please consider. It will also make sure you are meant to be together. Everything here will be fine, you may be gone for a while but when you return here it will only have been a few days. Even if you both fail, things will return as normal and I believe you will know more about one another."

"Our sons birthright? Will it be secured if we go through with it?" Rukia said.

"Rukia how can you consider doing this?"

"If it will make the family happy and accept our son as your heir without question, I think we should do it. Besides I love you nothing will change no matter what situation we are in."

"If you are willing, then I will comply." Byakuya said.

"Good we needed your permission. Lets start right now."

In that instance Rukia and Byakuya were led to one of the rooms. The eldest of the clan had things already in place to complete the spell. He said some strange words in a language Rukia didn't understand and things began to swirl around her.

* * *

Here I am again starting up a new adventure for the couple. Like I said there will be many more trials for them, as life does not stop at marriage. I'm giving you this teaser chapter and am working on the rest now, so It wont be long between updates.


	8. Chapter 8

Just so there isn't any confusion. Were going into the alternate reality test. There's a test there too. So it's a test within a test. I did not mess up and rewrite the story. Hopefully Its implied enough in this next chapter that they are not married and neither remember any of the previous story events. The nice thing about writing sci-fi is that I can do anything I can imagine so enjoy.

If your confused read the previous chapter, it starts this whole new adventure.

* * *

"Rukia are you listening to me?" Byakuya said.

"What?" Rukia asked like she was coming out of a daze.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm just a bit dizzy all of a sudden" she put her hand to her head and shook it like it would bring some sense back.

"You may want to see the 4th. If it persists." he said not letting her know that he had just felt the same sensation and assumed there was a bug going around. He must have caught it the other day when he gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Rukia do not be late this time." Byakuya looked bored.

"Ni-sama Do we really have to go through this again?"

"I assure you I am less enthused about the situation then you are."

"They hate me." she whined.

"Just be on time and show no signs of weakness. If you cant handle it just keep quiet. Try and behave like a Kuchiki for once." he kind of regretted saying that last part.

He didn't want to hurt her feelings. He really wanted to tell her that she did a lot better then her sister did at these meetings. He wanted to kill the elders for the way they insulted his precious sister Rukia, but if he were ever going to get them to agree to him taking her as a wife, she would have to learn to hold her own.

As soon as she did he was going to ask her to be his wife. She didn't know his feelings for her, it should have been obvious since he scared off any potential suitors. If she refused him he would just tell her it was her duty to be his wife and go from there. But her was hoping it wouldn't have to go that far.

Rukia left for work, she was miserable. Her whole day was ruined. When she returned home she would have to sit in and listen to the pointless chatter of the Kuchiki elders. Again they invited themselves over to the main house, to talk about the most asinine issues. Rukia was sure it was a conspiracy against her. They surely went through all of this trouble to use her as a verbal punching bag. It must be a sick form of recreation for them.

The first thing Rukia encountered when she got to work was Kiyone demanding she go to the 12th division in two hours. As if she didn't have enough work piled on her desk, she had to go and visit with that crazy captain who would love nothing more then to hook her up to some sick invention.

Plus she was tired from her hard training yesterday and Byakuya keeping her up late, once again to instruct her on proper behavior. Why the heck did he need to keep her up every night? Etiquette, literature, strategy, training, calligraphy, for someone who seemed to dislike her presence so, he surely made it his mission in life to spend every waking non working moment with her. On top of all of that, she had a huge crush on him. 'I must be a sucker for punishment.' she thought. Her day couldn't get any worse.

Rukia sat and banged her head against her desk. "I hate my life." she said with her lips scrunched sideways against the desk.

"Kuchiki-san?" came a voice from the hall.

"Oh what could it possibly be now?'

"Eh Kuchiki-san aren't you going to turn the lights on in your office?"

"I don't see a point."

"Well its time for you to leave for the 12th."

"God help me Kiyone."

"Are you ok?"

"No, I'm going now. The walk will do me good." Rukia said.

Rukia passed the 6th division on her way to the 12th. Byakuya sensed her coming and watched her through his office window. She perked up and looked around sensing the spike in his riatsu at seeing her but she didn't see him. He wondered where she was going, all he knew was that she wasn't coming to him. All of this time and she still did not understand his feelings. What was wrong with the girl? Didn't all of the time they spent together mean anything to her?

"Ow moron!" Rukia yelled at Renji who had punched her on the arm.

"Didn't you come to have lunch with me babe? " he said pulling her into a friendly embrace.

Byakuya was watching and swore he was going to kill his lieutenant today for touching his sister in such a familiar manner. Rukia perked up again noticing the change in her brothers riatsu in the distance.

"On my way to the 12th. I wonder what Ni-sama is doing? His riatsu has been erratic today."

"Don't know I noticed it too. You wanna go back behind the tool shed and you know?" he was shaking his head in a yes motion with a big grin only half joking.

"Your and idiot. Eeh I have a stupid elders meeting tonight. I'm going to drown myself."

"What you need is some liquid courage. Lets get some sake."

"It's ten o'clock in the morning."

"Oh right how about Bloody Mary's?"

"Don't you have work to do?"

"Yeah but what the captain doesn't know wont hurt me."

"Abarai!" came a loud and stern voice from behind the redhead who jumped out of his skin.

"Shit! Yes Taicho?"

"Latrine duty for the rest of the week, and finish the paperwork on my desk."

"But why?" he whined.

"Go Now! Rukia where are you going?" Byakuya asked.

"To..to the 12th to drop off some forms." she was a bit startled at his sudden appearance and concern.

"Please come back to my office. I believe I also have some files for them."

With her securely in his office his day was looking a bit brighter.

"Eh was that a joke Ni-sama? Your so funny." she hit him in the arm then realized her mistake at being too familiar with him, her eyes wide with fear.

She was more then shocked when he took her in a tight embrace and whispered in her ear.

"Have a good day Rukia and if my lieutenant hugs you again his punishment will be worse then latrine duty for a week."

Rukia wasn't sure what to make of his action or comment. The hug could be excusable, it had happened spontaneously before he had a weird way of showing affection, but why did he care who else hugged her?"

"Morning Nemu I have a stack of files for you."

"Good morning Rukia. You look down?" Nemu said.

"Who looks down? My, my Rukia-chan another meeting with the elders coming up?"

"You never miss a thing do you?"

"Human behavior is so obvious. I have just the thing for you." he rummaged through a cabinet filled with strange looking bottles.

"Ah here it is, try this it will make you more confident. The effects should last until morning and the side effects are barely noticeable. It's a secret in our division, I get requests for it all of the time."

"Well Renji did say I needed some liquid courage." she drank it and left.

"I wonder it will work out for her?" Nemu asked.

"It's no interest to me. We have work to do." Mayuri said.

Later at the meeting back at the Kuchiki manor:

"Well Rukia what's the opinion of someone from the lower classes?" Risa asked.

"I don't have one." Rukia tried to dodge the question.

"I'm sure you do tell us I want to know what the street rats think." Rika said.

"If you really want my opinion I will tell you, but remember you asked." she said feeling more aggressive then normal. Byakuya cringed.

"I think your asking for more land from Ni-sama just to add another useless building is ridiculous. That land is used for feeding people. It shouldn't be converted for your pleasure. Land, Money, and power should be earned by people who work hard. Everyone should be given an equal opportunity to succeed or fail. I think you should get a job and earn it instead, or buy it yourself." Rukia said. Byakuya held in his need to bust out laughing. He was so glad she said it, someone had to.

"Why you ungrateful lowlife.. After everything that has been giving to you by us, who are you to show such lack of devotion to your family." Risa said getting Rukia more worked up.

"Watch your tone Risa." Byakuya growled.

"Well you did ask, my deer." Seito said.

"I believe it is Ni-sama who has given me everything I have, not you, and I am more then grateful to him for everything." she gave him a small bow of aknowlegement. "However my devotion to my brother has nothing to do with the material things he has given me. If somehow, he lost his position and became a lowly beggar, my devotion to him would not waiver. With a lack of funds, I doubt you could look your husband in the face and say the same thing." Rukia sat proudly and regally sipping her tea.

"Rukia will you please excuse us for a moment, there are some issues that need to be discussed." Saito asked.

"I'm more then happy to comply." she said and walked out with a proper bow.

"Byakuya, you intend to marry Rukia do you not? You are still unsure of her feelings for you and we are unsure of her loyalties and worth. I wish to avoid a scandal and I think we can keep this quiet enough, we have a test for her." Seito said.

"Yes it will also give you a chance to court her more properly. We understand the difficulty under these current circumstances so allow us to proceed." Ginrei said.

"If I agree…" Byakuya asked.

"We will allow you to choose her as your wife. No opposition. Isnt that right dear?" Seito said.

"Yes, but I doubt she will pass. The girl is all talk." Risa said.

"I have no doubts in Rukia' loyalties." Byakuya said.

It was an hour later when Byakuya came to see Rukia, who was still fuming in her room.

"Rukia we must speak."


	9. Chapter 9

Ok just a quick recap. Byakuya and Rukia are happily married. The elders made them test their relationship which put them into an alt reality where they are still brother and sister. The elders in that reality are also putting them through a test to see if Rukia is worth being a Kuchiki and Byakuya' future wife.

Part 3

* * *

"Rukia we must speak. There is a problem. Due to some unseen circumstances. I will be temporarily removed from head of the family and from my position as captain. The charges are quite serious and the situation is likely permanent. In order to avoid a scandal, I am willingly leaving soul society for the living world 3pm tomorrow. Preparations are currently being made. I will need your discretion and silence in the matter. If anyone asks I am on a mission." Byakuya said.

"What! Your leaving you cant!" Rukia panicked.

"I am afraid I must and it may be some time before we see each other again. I wished to give you a farewell hug and tell you how proud of you I have been throughout the years. Our secret, yes?" he asked.

"Of course. I don't want you to leave! I will miss you, Ni-sama. What are the charges?"

"I am afraid I am guilty of some very dishonorable behavior with a woman. Does it matter to you?" he asked.

"No." she shook her head, her eyes filling with tears.

"No more on this issue, get some sleep I wish to see you at breakfast."

When breakfast came Rukia was nowhere to be found. She had rushed out of the house early and did not indicate where she was going. Byakuya wondered where she was. There was no way she would miss a final breakfast with him. Maybe she didn't care or maybe she couldn't handle seeing him. Or perhaps she was disgusted with the charges he had explained to her, he didn't blame her if she hated him, but her not being there really did explain a lot. Maybe he did make a mistake in choosing her for a wife. It made him unable to eat.

When 3pm neared. Byakuya prepared the family portal to the living world. He waited and did not see Rukia anywhere. 'She wont even say goodbye, I see I was mistaken about her.' he thought about to scrap the whole thing.

"Ni-sama!" Rukia yelled "Wait up!"

"Rukia why are you carrying luggage?"

"I'm coming with you. If your getting exiled I'm going too."

"Rukia it is completely unnecessary. It will be difficult in the living world without the family wealth. You must stay here and be comfortable. Your job is important to you. I know you would not throw away everything you have worked so hard for all of these years. You must go and live your life without me, you will be much better off here. I will try and send word of my well being."

"Absolutely not! I'm coming and you cant stop me. Besides who's going to take care of you in the living world?"

"Rukia you have obligations to the family."

"No my obligations are to you first. I'm going and that's final. I have already told my captain about my intended leave of absence for personal reasons."

"Rukia funds will be scarce."

"I have already transfer my account to a human bank. You have provided me with everything over the last 60 years I haven't spent a dime of my own money. Its time for me to give back to you. I can get a job too. It will be ok, you'll see. I will take care of you. The real world will be fun. I know you've never had to do anything regular people do so I'll do it all for you. We will be ok. Just let me stay with you please."

"Fine." he said trying to suppress his smile. He couldn't believe she would give up everything in soul society just to make his life easier. His faith in her regained. She was going to kill him when she found out the truth about all of this.

* * *

"Rukia-chan, Kuchiki-sama it is a pleasant surprise to see you. Sit have some tea while you wait." Urahara said.

"Thank you for the gigai's" Rukia said.

"What will you do for housing?"

"I'm not sure. The rent is going to have to be low. We are on a budget until I can get a job." Rukia said.

"Hmm I do happen to have a small apartment available for rent. I will give you a good deal. It's not what you are used to but it should contain the basic furnishings you will need. How long will you be staying in the living world?"

"The span is uncertain." Byakuya said.

"I see, I see. Well it's a good thing you contacted me yesterday. It took a bit longer getting what you needed. But it's done, there are some small details." Urahara said shuffling some papers about.

"I'm afraid in order to make your residency legal you will both have to pretend to be married. That's this certificate here. Here are your passports, medical cards, drivers licenses…"

"Wait but he's my brother!"

"Don't worry Rukia its legal you wont be living in sin. Anyway if you wish to marry someone else in the future you will have to get a divorce." he winked at Byakuya.

"What! That's insane. I never even agreed to marriage."

"You can always keep it a secret. But I assure you it was necessary."

"Rukia do not be rude."

"I'm sorry I know you went through a lot of trouble but wow. I guess no one needs to know about it."

"Let's see you've been married for two weeks, newly weds how cute, oh and your academic credentials are here, now what kinds of jobs are you suited for?"

"I don't really know. I'm good at kido and I've learned how to use a juice box."

"Oh well um, how about paid nurse trainee?"

"But I don't have any training in that."

"Well you know basic battle field healing and I'm setting you up with a friend of mine. His practice is in the hospital, you wont have to do much, he as a soft spot for short brunettes. Just wear this uniform."

"Eh that's a bit short!"

"It will be fine.

"For you Kuchiki-sama, let's see surgeon?"

"Not unless you want people to die."

"No no I guess that wont do, electrician?"

"You mean someone who fixes those glass orbs?"

"Ok no no you're a difficult one, Are you bilingual?"

"Yep Ni-sama speaks Latin, and ancient Japanese."

"Hmm maybe we can find something at the university. How about a host club? No your not personable enough."

"Ni-sama must be qualified for something?"

"I'm sure I can find something at the university. I know someone in the Japanese history department. You could probably teach a class and assist with translations. Give me a day or two. Considering the state of the economy jobs are a bit scarce. Anyway here is the address for the apartment. don't hesitate to call me if you need anything. As always it's a pleasure doing business with you most valued customers." Urahara said waving them away.

* * *

"It's smaller then I expected."

"It's not so bad." she said.

"I am afraid there is only one bedroom. I shall take the couch."

"I couldn't make you do that, anyway that bed is huge." she blushed.

"Right you are. We should unpack."

An hour had passed and they had settled in.

"What should we do for dinner?"

"Let me take care of that. It comes right to the door in about 45 minutes." she called for pizza.

They stood looking at each other for a bit. Neither really knowing what to say or do. This was the first time, or so they thought, they had been totally alone. No servants, no Shinigami, no one listening and it was silent. The silence was broken with a knock on the door.

"Hello I'm Mrs. Yamada. Oh my aren't we handsome and muscular." She said eyeing Byakuya and pawing at him like a dog in heat.

"Um hi." Rukia instinctively placed herself defensively between them. " I am Rukia Kuchiki and this is my Nn.." she was cut off

"I am her husband Kuchiki Byakuya, were are just settling in so if you would excuse us." she said pushing the woman out of the door.

"Oh well ok if you need anything *wink* I'm right next door."

"It's ok we wont. Bye bye now" Rukia said.

"I thought we were going to keep the marriage thing a secret and tell people we were brother and sister.?"

"At least for this instance, it will fend off unwanted attention and please use my first name while we are here."

"I'm sorry I …"

"What for now Rukia."

"You finally get to find out what it's like to live a normal life with the freedoms of the living world and your stuck here with a fake wife, who's really just your annoying sister. I didn't mean to get in the way. I just…"

"Rukia do not worry yourself. Your prior knowledge of the living world will prove invaluable." He cursed himself, why couldn't he just tell her he was happy she chose to be here with him?

With that she understood he was happy with her being there. "Oh the pizza, it's a human dish. I think you will like it. I'll go and shop for food in the morning.

* * *

"Maybe I should sleep on the floor."

"Nonsense Rukia. It is not that big of an issue. Come to bed."

"I um.."

"Now."

She got into bed with him. Something she never expected would happen in all of her years. She was scared and hesitant yet it felt like she had done it before. He sensed her distress

"Relax Rukia I thought we were passed this." he was getting desperate to feel her close.

"It's just that I haven't… I haven't been this close to a man in a long time." she said not expecting the reaction she got.

"Rukia! Tell me right now when the last time was." his heart rate sped up and he was feeling an immense jealousy.

"It's nothing really when we were kids that is Renji and I, we used to share a mat for years. It's. It's not like what you're thinking." The way he had asked her made her shiver and fumble her words.

"Go to sleep Rukia." he said coldly.

"You know you don't have to act like that. It really wasn't anything and if it were its none of your business anyway." she said getting worked up.

"Rukia!"

"I'm sleeping I'm sleeping." she said.

She tried to keep her distance from him in that huge bed. But as soon as she fell asleep she cuddled next to him and he wasted no time pulling her closer. When he had her close she mumbled his name in her sleep. He noted the peaceful look on her face. Would she ever forgive this deceit? Could she still love him? Maybe he should just tell her now because it would only be worse later. But he made a promise and just had to wait it out.

Morning came and Rukia found herself alone. When she came out of the room she found Byakuya reading the news at the table and Mrs. Yamada making breakfast. She didn't know why but she suddenly felt jealous.

"Morning Kuchiki-san."

"Good morning Yamada-san. It is nice of you to make breakfast for us."

"No trouble. Mr. Yamada sleeps in and I never have anyone to talk to. I'm surprised you weren't up to make breakfast I came to see you, but I wasn't disappointed seeing Byakuya-san awake.* wink* Your mom didn't prepare you for marriage?"

"I don't have a mother." Rukia said.

"Rukia was orphaned at an early age and taken in by my family." Byakuya explained.

"Oh my you poor thing. I'll be your surrogate mom. I have a daughter!" This woman had Rukia between her boobs hugging her hard. Reminded Rukia of a cross between Matsumoto and Isshin Kurosaki.

"Thanks for breakfast but I have to be going to work at the hospital." Rukia said.

* * *

Rukia was nervous. She had to make this job work. If the whole situation with her brother continued she would have to make this her career. Urahara gave her a good opportunity and she was going to make the best of it, no matter how difficult.

When she came to the top floor she noticed how quiet the hall was. It seemed so deserted compared to the rest of the hospital.

"Well here it is. The Offices of Dr. Hiroshi, Dr. Tanaka, & Dr. Narita." she was going to knock but the door opened.

"You must be Rukia-Chan, my Urahara-san said you were cute, that's me." he pointed to the Dr. Hiroshi written on the door. He was a short pudgy old man with a head full of grey hair.

"This is miss Yuri, she will be responsible for your training. I leave you in good hands." he said.

"Ohayo Rukia-san. I am told you were poorly trained and need the help of an expert. Well you've come to the right place. Everyone here is the best. We'll have you up to par in no time." Yuri said.

"Sako-san this is Rukia-san" Yuri said to a gloomy looking woman with glasses who slid a bit out from under her desk.

"A newbie great. Don't touch the pie in the fridge." Sako said.

"Why don't you start here with Sako, she will show you how to take apointments properly and input other data." Yuri said and left.

"Were really backed up. There's lots more paper work lately. Here take a file from the pile and follow the prompts on the computer, if you have a question, ask." Sako said.

Rukia was typing away. She was no stranger to filling out reports and inputting them in the computer. She must have spent half her life doing it already. A few questions later and she was helping make a dent in the pile. As she was typing she heard a voice.

"Sako-Chan who is this." came a male voice.

Rukia looked up to see one of the most handsome man she had ever seen. He even compared to, dare she say it, her brother. His smile lit up the room and Rukia was staring with a dumbfounded look on her face.

"Tanaka-sensei this is Rukia-san. She will be training with us for a while."

"There's a new trainee?" came another male voice.

Rukia had almost gained control of her senses when she saw this man. It seems Dr. Hiroshi only hires doctors that are right out of magazines.

"I was just about to ask Miss Rukia to lunch when you interrupted." Tanaka said.

"Oh my that is a pity. You don't want to go out with him. You will have to promise to have lunch with me tomorrow." Narita said.

Rukia had an interesting first day. She was going to tell the men she was married but since she really wasn't she left that part out. Now she was being taken home in a limo while chatting away with Tanaka-sensei.

Byakuya had spent the later half of the day staring out of the window while waiting for the poor excuse for the diner he was cooking to be done. A limo was very out of place in the neighborhood they were living so it peaked his interest and he watched as Rukia was helped out by a very handsome man. The man was smiling and so was Rukia. If Byakuya had been back in soul society the entire building would have been reduced to ashes. He watched as she shook her head and tried to push him back into the car.

Byakuya was already outside while she was making another attempt to get rid of the man.

"Who is this Rukia?" he looked bored.

"Um this is.."

"Tanaka, Dr Jun Tanaka." he bowed.

"I see. Rukia it is almost time for diner."

"Um Tanaka-sensei this is my Ni Kuchiki Byakuya."

"Oh I see he's your brother, well I'll see you tomorrow." Byakuya didn't get a chance to correct the boy.

"Um Ni-sama?"

"Go an eat diner now Rukia.'

Rukia didn't understand why but he looked really mad. She had no intention of provoking him in any way and his mood did not change the rest of the evening. Byakuya on the other hand was beyond jealous. Her first day of work and she's already being brought home by a handsome doctor.

The next few days had gone the same way. Rukia had been spending time out with this doctor friend of hers. There was nothing he could do to stop it, he wasn't really her husband and he had not confessed his feelings for her. He was going to loose her and there was little he could do. Things were not going according to plan. This was not the romantic courtship he had planned. It was his fault and no one else's.

Byakuya had started working part time at the university. He was teaching calligraphy and translating old texts. One week had passed, the only time he had spent with Rukia was breakfast and the late evenings when he was able to hold her while she slept. This was all going so wrong.

"Morning Ni-sama. I made your favorite and try this new dish Yamada-san helped me with." she was in a good mood this morning.

"Good Morning Rukia." he said emotionless.

"I hope you like your lunch, I made it specially for you today."

"Thank You." was all he said as he averted his eyes from yet another skimpy outfit. It was driving him crazy. Why did she have to dress like that in front of him. It was hard enough to control himself while they shared a bed.

It made her so mad that he never showed her any emotion. Just thank you. She had tried so hard to make everything perfect for him. Every breakfast, every packed lunch, every diner and he never seemed to care. She even resorted to wearing sexier clothing and he never noticed. She at least thought he would yell at her to put something more respectable on. Especially after the red nightgown she wore to bed last night.

All she could think was that he must really not like her. She was getting tired of it. There was no sense in trying anymore. It hurt like hell but she had to find someway of forgetting her crush on her brother and Tanaka-sensei was doing a good job.

Byakuya was walking out of his office out onto the campus. He was deep in thought, he would have to confess to her tonight. There was no other way out of it, he had to try to win her back. The lone sacra was in bloom and that's where he spotted her.

"Rukia what are you…" he stopped an went wide eyed.

"Excuse me?" she was startled at the interruption.

"I'm sorry I thought you were my sister." he managed to say as his heart stopped.


	10. Chapter 10

Ok did you guess whose back? How will they deal with this one? The conclusion of this adventure. Let me know if you got confused through this story and if I need to add anything to make it less confusing.

Thanks so much everyone for the great reviews. They are encouraging.

Part 4

* * *

"Oh do I look like your sister? I'm sorry this is going to sound like a come on but have we met? You look so familiar?"

"She has the same violet eyes." Byakuya said.

"That is so rare. I'd love to meet her. Oh I'm Oshino Hina."

"Kuchiki Byakuya." he bowed still in shock.

"Don't you just love the Sakura trees. I wish there were more. There were before they put in all of those buildings across the street. There's just something so nostalgic about them. Its funny because I never saw one until I moved here a few years ago." she said.

"I have always favored them." Byakuya said.

"You speak so formally. You remind me of those samurai guys in the history book I'm studying. I'm sorry I didn't mean to be so forward." she said.

"It is fine. " he answered her, unable to look away from her for a moment.

They began speaking, and with every word she spoke he was more and more convinced that he was face to face with Hisana' reincarnation. At first he was in denial but there was no denying it. They had the same likes, the same gestures, the same look in the eyes, even the way she smiled. It was her and no one knew that better then he did.

"I insist you meet my sister." he said it before thinking. Rukia that's right Rukia, what about Rukia?

He was in love with her wasn't he? Now he was face to face with his past, with the woman he gave all of his love to and who had left his world way too early. She had to meet Rukia, if she were still alive in soul society she would have wanted to see her. It was her dying wish to find and protect her. But what was he going to do now? This could get complicated.

Seeing her brought back all kinds of old feelings, the struggle to get married, the young blind romance they shared, the fear for her health, her death, everything. It was like falling in love with her all over again. He couldn't love two people could he? Thank goodness he hadn't confessed to Rukia. Things were going to be way different now. He was going to have to choose. But he couldn't sort his feelings because of the shock and relief at seeing her happy and well.

* * *

A day had passed and Byakuya was still unsure how to go about telling Rukia about Hisana. He told himself it was best if he would just let it go for another day or two while he spent time confirming Hina' identity.

"Ni-sama what are you doing here?"

"I thought I would walk you home this evening. There is something I wish to discuss with you."

He wanted to tell her but she started talking about her job and the people in her office. She seemed to like it there. He hadn't seen her this happy in a long time and he didn't want to interrupt her happiness. They didn't go straight home. They were having a real conversation for once as they walked toward the bay.

Byakuya stared at her as she hung over the railing looking into the water. The sun began to set behind her and she gave him a big smile. Enjoying the attention she was getting from him she put her arms around him and gave him a hug and he embraced her back. She froze when his eyes met hers. It was too much for her so she broke the contact.

"I should get diner started." she said.

"No why don't we go out tonight." he said.

The time they spent together that night was right out of a fairy tale. An elderly woman even commented on what a happy and cute couple they made. Neither corrected her. On the way home he had taken her hand. It was too perfect an evening. Too perfect to ever last.

She curled up so tightly to him that night, that he felt guilty holding her but something in him would not allow him to let her go. He knew what he wanted but there were still these lingering feelings.

* * *

He had to tell her and today everything was lining up. Byakuya called Rukia which was always a rare event. He debated whether or not to tell her over the phone but he was unsure if he would be able to hide his emotions if he didn't.

"Rukia I do not know how to tell you this…I did not believe it myself at first, but I have found Hisana' reincarnation." He wished he could have been more tactful but that was his way.

"What there's no way are you sure?" Rukia began to panic. She was in shock at hearing it, she dreamed of meeting her sister, even if just a reincarnation. She knew with Hisana being back in the picture there was no way she could be near Byakuya without feeling guilty.

"Yes of that there is no doubt. I told her my sister resembles her and she wishes to meet you. Can you meet us for lunch?" he was unsure how she would take it but he thought she would want to meet her sister even if they weren't related in this lifetime, it would be her only chance.

* * *

"Rukia this is Oshino Hina." Byakuya began the standard formal introductions.

"Wow the resemblance really is uncanny you are right. So your adopted. I wonder if we are related, there's no other explanation." Hina said in an excited and friendly manner.

"Yes they are right, I mean Byakuya was right on the phone." Rukia said.

"You are lucky to have such a caring brother Rukia-san. He mentions you all of the time." Hina said.

Rukia choked for a moment. Her brother, he was her brother and he told Hina she was his adopted sister. What happened to using the marriage certificate as a way of fending off unwanted attention. This attention was definitely wanted. If this was indeed Hisana' reincarnation, all she could think of doing at that moment was throwing herself in the river. That was the moment she realized her one sided crush on Byakuya was way more then a crush. She should have been happy to meet her sister but she couldn't be, she wanted to fade away, to disappear into the air.

"Boy there's really a chill in here all of a sudden." Hina commented.

Byakuya was the only one who knew what was going on. Rukia' riatsu rose steadily and the air around her cooled. This was followed by the window of the resteraunt being covered in ice and a very isolated snow storm. The local weather station had attributed this to a rare cold front.

"I'm really sorry I cant stay. I um have lots of work to do. The hospital is so busy." Rukia began to shake and hold back her tears.

"I'm really glad to meet you Rukia-san, I hope we can talk again."

"I'd like that but I have to go. I forgot um…stuff." Rukia hurried out barely keeping her tears in long enough to make it outside.

She ran down the street and kept running. The motion was slightly calming. It was Tanaka-sensei' apartment she ended up. It was his day off from the hospital and they were friends, sort of dating friends.

"Rukia what are you doing here. Are you ok? Come in." he guided her to the couch.

"I.." was all she could say as she wept.

"Girls only cry like this over guys. Who is he, I'll go beat him up." he said.

"Its not like that. I had a crush just a stupid crush on someone. I shouldn't have and now he's back with his old wife."

"Oh it's like that. That's a tough one. I know you probably don't want to hear this right now but since we met, there's just something about you, it's other worldly. I really like you and If it's not too soon I want to start seeing you officially. I'll make you forget about that other man."

"But I…" she didn't want to but she wanted something to hold on to, anything to forget about her brother.

"Just agree Rukia. I'll make you forget him." Rukia nodded taking comfort in the comfort she was receiving.

* * *

Rukia didn't come home that evening. She had gone out for a few drinks with Tanaka-sensei and woke up on his couch. Byakuya spent the evening frantic with worry. He had called her cell all night and it kept going to voice mail, he had called the police but she hadn't been missing long enough, the hospital said there weren't any patents by that name or any unknown females brought in. Ichigo even got a call in the middle of the night but since he was several cities away, he hadn't seen her either.

He wondered if he had done something to her or if she was just so overcome meeting her sister that she just needed some alone time. He just couldn't understand why she looked so upset that afternoon. It should have been a happy occasion for her. She once told him that she bore no ill will to her sister and really wished she could have met her.

Byakuya kept calling her all the next day, with no luck.

"Byakuya-san how are you, you seem to be in a hurry, is something wrong?" Hina asked.

"My sister has gone missing since last night and she will not return my calls."

"Oh no. I hope it wasn't something I said. I'm sure she will turn up. Does she have a boyfriend? She is more then likely with him. She just forgot to check in, I'll bet. She will be fine. You know how girls are."

He stopped hearing anything at the word boyfriend and didn't move, he remembered that guy who had brought her home every night since she started working at that cursed hospital.

"You are right Hisana I mean Hina-san. She is probably with him." he was fuming with anger.

"Is her boyfriend a bad guy? There's no need to look so angry, I'm sure she's happy. She really is lucky to have such a caring brother. In case she wont be home tonight why don't I come over and make you diner?"

* * *

Byakuya was still trying to get Rukia on the phone when Hina arrived at his apartment. He had forgotten that she invited herself over. Hisana was right there with him but all he could worry about was Rukia. In another hour he could place a missing persons report and he drummed his fingers on the table as Hina cooked in the kitchen and prattled on about whatever it was she was talking about.

"Isn't that the funniest show?" she said and he looked up when she asked it a second time.

"I do not watch television." he said cutting her off. Nothings changed she still talks too much he thought slightly amused.

"I'll bet your sister will be home right after work. Any minute, you'll see she will be ok." she came from behind and put an arm around his shoulder to comfort him.

"I really like you." she whispered to him. "You seem so familiar, like an old friend."

She gave him the motion and he began to kiss her. It was just like he remembered. It was just as warm, it had the same feeling it did so long ago. She was back. It was her, there was no doubt. The kiss was just the same as it had been before. The kiss was broken when the sound of a car pulled up in front of the building.

"See she's home and ok, go easy on her. You know how girls in love are." Hina said.

Byakuya didn't answer her. At seeing the man she was with, he confronted her immediately. He was standing in front of Rukia and Tanaka with Hina trailing behind. His presence had changed, he was giving off his full possessive and protective stance which nearly knocked down everyone in a twenty five foot radius and made a few dogs in the neighborhood cower.

"I hope you have a good explanation for your disappearance." his eyes were burning into her.

"It's my fault she was with me and we lost track of time." Tanaka said

"I did not ask you." Byakuya said.

"Hey you look just like Rukia are you related?" Tanaka asked.

"No I just started seeing Byakuya-san." Hina said.

"Rukia what were you doing with him?" he demanded shaking her.

"Probably the same thing you were doing with her. What does it matter to you anyway?" Rukia spat getting worked up at the accusation.

"It matters because I love you Damn it! I have been worried sick!" he yelled as she jumped in surprise, then his lips came crashing down upon her open mouth. Her eyes were wide but they closed and she began to kiss him back. Their lips fought for dominance and neither remembered the situation they were in.

"Huh!" Tanaka exclaimed looking as confused as Hina was.

"What the heck is going on here!" Tanaka said.

"Yeah why are you kissing your sister like that?" Hina asked as they stopped kissing.

"Tanaka-sensei I um I don't know what to say." Rukia said.

"What's all the noise out here? Eh another handsome man." Yamada said.

"You can start by telling me why your kissing your brother like that."

"You will regret it if you address Rukia in such a manner again." Byakuya said.

"Brother? Your confused. They are married. Just a few weeks too." Yamada said.

"Married?" Hina gasped.

"Married, what are you two playing at?" Tanaka asked.

"My apologies for misleading you Hina-san. Rukia come with me." he took her wrist and led her back to the apartment.

"Married I cant believe it." Hina said.

"Oh they didn't look like they were having problems. You both must have misunderstood, they are such nice people. Byakuya-san told me Rukia-chan was adopted into his family. She frequently calls him ni-sama but corrects herself. I think it's just a cute pet name they use." Yamada said.

"I'm still confused." Tanaka said.

"Boy I can really pick them. A married man." Hina said.

"I'm sorry I'm Tanaka, Dr Jun Tanaka. Can I give you a ride home?"

"Sure why not." Hina said the incident being quickly forgotten as she looked into Jun' eyes.

* * *

"Rukia I have lied to you." Byakuya said looking even more serious then usual.

"What?" Rukia was stunned.

"About everything. This whole thing was the elders idea. It was a mistake. I should not have agreed. They said they would accept you and allow me to marry you if they were sure about your loyalties."

"loyalties…what are you talking about? Marry?"

"Please let me finish. I took the challenge, believing you would pass. I knew it would be a chance for us to get closer without interference. I wanted a chance to declare my intentions to you. I tried so many times before, but you did not understand. My actions were too subtle. I thought here I could. Then you started seeing that doctor and I was sidetracked with Hisana."

"Wait you mean we can go back any time?" Rukia asked trying to figure out if she missed something.

"Yes I am sorry." you could hear the swooshing sound as her hand moved to slap his face. She had never felt more betrayed.

He did not move to avoid it. Instead he took her hand. "Please Rukia I am sorry. I will do anything to have you, anything. Can you not understand?"

"But Hisana? Why? I thought you would for sure choose her." the tears streaming from her face.

"There is no question who I want t be with. This was all necessary." Byakuya said.

"Why couldn't you just tell me?" Rukia asked."The elders questioned your loyalty. I had no doubt where they were. I had no intention of hurting you this much, I knew you would be angry. Please forgive me."

"Why did you go this far?" she asked looking at the floor."I have planned on making you my wife for a very long time."

"Why me?" she looked up shocked.

"Is it not obvious? Let us return home. If you have questions the elders can answer them. I still wish for you to become my wife but if you want to remain my sister I will not abandon you. Please consider my feelings."

* * *

With life in the real world now abandoned, they returned to the familiar sounds and scents of soul society. As familiar as it was, after all that had occurred in such a short time away, it didn't seem the same. It felt heavy and confining like an albatross around both their necks.

"I trust the issue has been concluded to your satisfaction." Byakuya addressed the elders who seemed to have known they were arriving and were already gathered.

"Yes completely." Risa said.

"Rukia will you agree to marry Byakuya." Ginrei said.

"I…yes I will." she answered.

"You passed as well." Ginrei said.

"When we added Hisana to the spell, we were unsure which way it would go." Seito said.

"Spell what spell?" Rukia asked.

"Sorry to tell you this, but none of us are really here. Were controlling this reality form outside." Seito said.

"Explain?" Byakuya demanded.

"You both will awaken in a room in the manor where you both agreed to take this little test of ours for the sake of your sons legitimacy." Risa said.

"Our son?" Rukia asked.

"We don't have a son." Byakuya stated.

"It was necessary to temporarily erase your memories for the spell to work properly. We are glad you chose Rukia and she again chose you. You will remember soon enough." Risa said.

"Yes time is up I believe, shall we use the counter spell now dear?" Seito asked.

"Fine I shall do it now." Risa said.

Byakuya woke up a bit weary and looked over to Rukia who was still struggling to awaken.

"Rukia?" he said while taking her in his arms as she woke.

"Byakuya, humph." she didn't know what to say at the moment she was just really relieved.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"Yes I'm fine. You chose me. I'm so happy you chose me. I love you so much." Rukia cried.

"I told you I would always choose you, did I not, that evening under the Sakura?" Byakuya said.

"I remember but I was so scared you would go with her." Rukia said.

"Now now young ones, we had a deal and we will abide by our agreement." Seito said.

"We all agree it will be noted publicly and officially among all of the royal families that Kaien is your rightful heir and Rukia is accepted as your wife. We no longer have any doubts." Risa said.

"I only hope my wife would do the same for me. But well she has her faults, but I love her non the less." Seito said.

"Well I for one did not doubt my granddaughter in the least." Ginrei said.

The end of this adventure. But I'm sure life wont stop here. We have a thousand years of life to fill with adventure, love, loss, happiness, and sadness. One thing I can guarantee you is their marriage wont be boring. So until next time, thanks for reading. When I think of more to add to their life I will as always, update quickly and never keep you hanging for long. Again suggestions for more adventures are helpful. Keep an eye out for my new story.


End file.
